Crystal Dreams
by VintageNicky
Summary: Sarah has gone missing! But what does a Pink Rose have to do with anything? SxJ! Read to find out more!
1. Prologue

Prologue - Crystal Dreams

5 years after her best friend went missing at their boarding school, Sarah has left and started a new life miles away. She has forgotten about her old life, her old friends, and a fantasy world she always wanted to be a part of .

Now living in London, she has the life she thought she always wanted; a group of fantastic friends, a boyfriend who adores her and a flat to die for!

Life seems so be going perfect for Sarah, but what happens when everything she loved so much disappears?  
What will she do when there's no one there to keep her company?  
Will she look back on her past, to the friends she had left behind and the love she lost?

She is about to learn that everything means nothing when there's no one to share it with.

I have no idea where the name of the story came from, it just popped into my head so there's gonna be stuff about dreams, maybe how dreams are fragile? Im not sure yet, but it should be good!

For those who don't know the characters Im using in this, read my first story! The character I use in this are the ones from that, this is a few years on. As you will know if you read the first one that was focused more on my made up characters, Wyatt and Amy. This story is going to be based mostly on Sarah and Jareth so people might like this one more, not sure. It is only my second story, so let me know what you think and any idea you have for chapters would be greatly appreciated! I will credit you for the ideas if you give me any! Love you all and hope you enjoy the story!!

NJEverlove!

XD

x-x


	2. Begginings Are Scary!

**This should be a longer chapter. **

**The idea for this came from a few different songs:**

**Go Figure - Everlife.**

**All or Nothing - Athena Cage.**

**Starts With Goodbye - Carrie Underwood.**

**Dont own them or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, or the quote from the film 'Hope Floats' that I used, I just love each of these things!!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

**--**

_As she watched her best friend disappear, Sarah felt the knot in her stomach tighten. His arms were still round her. She felt sick! "How could you just let him do that?!" She spat, feeling tears beginning to creep down her cheek. When he didn't say anything she pushed him away and ran out of the room. She needed to get away, but he followed her._

_'If I don't get out now, Ill bloody kill him!' She thought as she ran towards the door._

_"Go away Jareth!!" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran out of the building. "I don't want to see you ever again!!"_

_"Sarah don't be a fool!" She felt his hot breath on her neck and ran faster, not even knowing where she was going. "You need me. And you don't have a choice anyway!" __She felt him grab her and let out a scream. "I won you. Fair and square as you would say, which means you are mine!" _

_**"No! I don't belong to anyone Jareth!! You didn't win me at all, you were too cowardly to fight your brother! Too cowardly to fight for Amy! She was my best friend you idiot, and you just fucking gave her away!!"**_

_She was fighting him, beating his chest with clenched fists but it made no difference. He didn't let go and she felt the ground shift beneath her. When she looked up, she was in the throne room of him castle. He threw her down on the floor next to his throne and sat down, looking at her. She was seething with rage, it was clear in her eyes how angry and upset she was._

_"You cant do that, I didn't make a wish!" She spat at him, getting up and running through a door. It led her straight back to the throne room, because that's where he wanted her to be. "What? But…How did I? It's not FAIR!!"_

_"You say that but…"_

_"If you say 'you have no basis for comparison' I **swear** I will scream!" She was still stood by the door and she saw a few Goblins go past, and remembered the wish! But she decided to give him one chance first._

_"Jareth, please just send me home, I don't want to be here"_

_"I cant do that my love"_

_As she watched her best friend disappear, Sarah felt the knot in her stomach tighten. His arms were still round her. She felt sick! "How could you just let him do that?!" She spat, feeling tears beginning to creep down her cheek. When he didn't say anything she pushed him away and ran out of the room. She needed to get away, but he followed her. _

_"Go away Jareth!!" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran out of the building. "I don't want to see you ever again!!"_

_"Sarah don't be a fool!" She felt his hot breath on her neck and ran faster, not even knowing where she was going. "You need me. And you don't have a choice anyway!"_

_Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and the school she knew so well vanished in a cloud of glitter._

_"I won you. Fair and square as you would say, which means you are mine!" Jareth threw her on the floor next to his throne and sat down. _

**_"Jareth! I am NOT your love! I am not your anything! I AM NOT YOURS!! I wish you would take me home and never ever contact me again! I wish never to see you again! I wish you would just FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" _**

_He didn't even look like he was listening. "How wrong you are Sarah my love, you are mine. That was three wishes anyway, you must be more specific if you want me to be fair."_

_Sarah could feel herself getting angrier and angrier as he sat there pretending nothing had happened. How could he be so heartless? Without thinking, she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "I wish the Goblins would take me home. Goodbye Jareth"_

--

Sarah woke in a cold sweat. She was led on the floor, as she had been for the last week when she woke up. She got up, sat on her bed and looked a the glowing red dial of her alarm clock. "Fuck!" She whispered. It was 2:45, same as every other night.

There was a bang at the door and she jumped up, before realising it was just her landlady, Blossy.

"Sarah? Is everything alright doll? Only, we heard a bang?"

"Yeah everything's fine Bloss. I just fell out of bed. Again"

She heard Blossy shuffle away and looked around her small room. It was a terrible room, but at such short notice it was the best she could hope for. The moment she got back from Jareth's castle, she had packed her bags and left. She took all the money she had and bought a plane ticket, one way, to England. She had found somewhere cheap to stay and tried to start again. It was tough, but she remembered what her Mother had always said to her when she had to start in a new place.

_"Beginnings are scary. Ending are usually sad, but it's the bit in the middle that's important. Try to remember that when you find yourself at a new beginning. Just give hope a chance to float up. And it will."_

All she had to do was to get past her scary beginning. It couldn't be that hard. Could it?

--

"Sarah, are you ready yet?" Carl shouted up the stairs. It was Halloween and just like every year since she had been here, she was going out with her boyfriend Carl to a party.

Sarah had been in her room for 2 hours getting ready to go out and Carl was getting impatient.

"Sarah! If you don't fucking hurry up Im going without you!"

"Im coming! Jeeze no need to get so stressed, we have ages till it starts!" Sarah said while she ran down the stairs.

"Yeah but I told Jay we'd be there early to help sort stuff out"

"Well you could have told me that! I would have got myself sorted earlier!" Sarah shouted back.

Carl span round and pushed her up against the wall, gripping her arms tight. "Don't shout at me!"

She tried to wriggle free, pushing her legs against him topush him away but it didn't work. "Your hurting me, let go!"

He stopped suddenly and pulled her against him. "Sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to, Im just a little stressed at the moment. I snapped, it wont happen again, I promise"

And she believed him.

**--**

-2 YEARS LATER-

The party had already been going for hours. The music was blaring, the drinks were flowing and the hostess was getting a bit annoyed. Sarah didn't like drinking, she just thought it made people do stupid things and then made you be sick, so really what was the point in drinking anything. Because of this though, it had been decided that she could drive everyone home, so Carl could get pissed.

It was time to start rounding people up for her personal taxi service, but no one would listen to her.

"Carl!" She shouted over the music. "I think we should get everyone out now, before something…" They heard a smash in the corner of the room then people started laughing. "…gets broken" She finished too late.

Carl had stopped dancing and had his arms around her waist. "Sarah don't be such a spoil sport, everyone's having fun so just go with it"

"But Im tired, and I cant go bed because Ive still got to take everyone home."

"Sarah! Just chill out! If you want to be a little wimp and miss the party, Ill drive everyone home! Just fuck off then, like I care!" He started dancing again and left Sarah stood on her own not knowing what to do. She knew he felt like that a lot of the time, that he didn't care about her. But to hear him actually say it broke her heart.

She ran up the stairs and into her room, locking the door as she slammed it shut. If he wanted to be so heartless he could sleep in the spare room, Sarah could be heartless too.

She threw herself on the bed and burred her head in her pillow. Despite the loud music and the way she was feeling now, it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

--

**Too short? Im doing my best but I have a full day at college today, I will be back after college to go onto the next chapter!**

**xx**


	3. Amy

**I dont own anything that is original stuff!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Sarah woke up the next day with a pounding headache. Something didn't feel right, but she told herself she was just tired from the party. Carl wasn't in bed next to her and she was worried at first, till she remembered she had locked the door.

'Suppose I should get up then. That pain in the ass will want breakfast!'

She got out of bed and realised she was still in her costume from the night before.

When she had picked it out, she thought it would be such a great costume. It reminded her of a dream she had long ago…but when she was getting ready for the party, she regretted her choice. It was a stupid dream after all, and one that would never be true…

She stripped off the costume and threw it in the bin. She didn't want it anymore. She wouldn't need it again. 'A shower will make me feel better!' She thought, turning the dials and checking it wasn't too hot. She stepped under the warm cascade and tried to relax. Needless to say, it didn't really work!

--

"Im going to work!" Sarah shouted up the stairs. Carl hadn't been down for breakfast and she wasn't about to fall straight into his hands. He would be like this for a few days she guessed; sulking and not really talking to her, all because she didn't stay down for the party. "I'll be back at five-ish!" She waited for a reply but when none came she just left.

--

**Authors note: Enterprise PLC is where I went for work experience, but it was a while ago now so I cant really remember what it was about. I just used the name cos it's a company name and it came to my head straight away. Anyway, on with the story!**

--

At work Sarah would go through the same dreary things as every other day. She was a secretary at one of the big offices in town so the money was ok, the job was just boring. It was the same things everyday; answer phones, ask people to sign in and out, sort the mail, deliver the mail, do errands for people, show people round the building. It was a boring job, that she only got because Carls Father was the head of the company. She would see him every so often around the building and she would put on a fake smile. He didn't know it was fake of course, she had the same smile for everyone.

Including Carl.

The phone was ringing as she got to her desk so she quickly picked it up, trying to sound like she hadn't just run from the bus. "Good morning, Enterprise PLC, Sarah speaking, how can I help?" She shrugged her coat off and listened to what the person on the other end was talking about. They wanted to speak to someone who could advice them about buying a new house.

"Right ok, well Ill just see if our head of department for housing is free, if not Ill hand you over to one of her colleagues. "

She put him on hold and dialled the number. Almost immediately, Anna picked up.

"Good morning Saz!" She said, using her nickname for Sarah. No one else was allowed to call her Saz, or Anna would go mental. It was the same for Anna's nickname.

"Morning Anna Banana!"

"Got someone for me already?"

"Yeah, shall I hand him over now or are you busy?"

"Go on then, hand him over"

Sarah clicked a button and transferred the call. When she had started working here 2 years ago, she had found it so hard to get used to how things worked. So many times she had just hung up on people when trying to transfer them to someone else! It was a nightmare, but she found her feet eventually and it became a lot easier. Now she didn't even have to think about it, she just did it automatically.

None of the other girls from reception were there yet, so Sarah had to take all their calls till they showed up. It didn't surprise them that she was early.

"Got you a coffee Sarah babes" Leticia said as she sat down, handing Sarah the steaming cup.

"Thank you! Ive been dying for one for ages, didn't have mine before I left this morning so Im half asleep!" She said, taking a sip.

"You never have your coffee before you leave, we know everything Sarah!" Bryony laughed from her desk.

"Yeah that's true" Sarah laughed back.

They all turned to their desks and Leticia started looking through her company inbox.

"Hey, have you two got an email from the boss, something about a party?"

Sarah and Bryony loaded up their emails and had a look.

"Yeah I have"

"Me too"

"You going?"

"Dunno"

"Might do, are you?"

"Yeah probably"

Sarah was only half listening to her friends talking. She was too busy looking at the pile of Letters in front of her.

The top letter, the first one she could see, was addressed to her.

The old Sarah. Sarah Williams.

She picked up the letter and slipped it under her top before getting up and heading to the toilets. Once there, she locked herself in a cubicle and took the letter out again.

'I recognise that handwriting. But it cant be! Can it?'

Carefully, so she didn't tear the envelope, she opened it and unfolded the paper inside.

_Sarah,_

_I knew it wouldn't take you long to read this. I know what you like and the first thing you will have noticed was you REAL name written on here. I don't know why you changed it. But anyway, that's not what I wanted to say._

_Ive been watching you for a while now, and I can see your not happy. Don't even try to pretend anymore cos you know I can see right through you and I know your not. That boyfriend of yours is nothing but trouble, and I know what he has done to you! Please, just see that you are worth more and leave. You will find somewhere else, someone else. You deserve better Sarah, and you know you do._

_Sending you all my love._

_Amy x_

_--_

**Next chapter soon I promise! But only if you review!!**

**xx**


	4. The End Of Arguements

**This chapter is alot longer than the first and second but it just all came out. I dont plan where the chapters will end, it just ends where it feels right.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything that is from the original. I own all made up characters I have used, no stealing!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

**--**

Sarah's mind was racing. No one knew here real name. To everyone she had met since that night, she was Sarah Goodchild.

Yet there it was, so clear and right in front of her.

_Sarah Williams._

Amy?

It had to be a joke, Amy was gone. Disappeared right in front of her. She had never been found but Sarah refused to believe she was taken away by that man, taken to the underground where she had always wanted to be. That fantasy was gone. Disappeared just like Amy. She hadn't thought about it in years now, and had decided that Amy must be dead. There was no other rational explanation.

Now she was facing something that didn't fit with her plan, didn't fit with what she said happened.

There was no way she could stay in work now. She had to get out, she had to think things over.

She had to get away.

--

She ran out of the toilets and back to her desk. She ignored Leticia and Bryony asking what was wrong. Before they had a chance to stop her, she had grabbed her coat and her bag and ran out of the building. They were curious to know what was happening, but knew Sarah well enough not to ask yet. When she wanted to, she would tell them. They were sure of it.

--

Walking through town looking in shops, Sarah was trying to clear her head, trying to forget everything about the letter. Everything about Amy. But she couldn't.

She kept thinking back to that day. That awful day. She had lost more than her best friend that day. She lost Jareth. But he deserved to loose Sarah, or so she believed anyway. She felt that if he could just give Amy away like that, maybe he would do the same to her? She wasn't about to let that happen. She had to cut herself off from him. She knew he would probably find her eventually, but she also knew enough about the underground now to know that he couldn't get to her unless she spoke his name, or made a wish. So many times she had wanted to call for him. But she knew better than that. She was stronger than that.

After wandering the streets for hours and watching as the shops closed around her, Sarah decided it might be a good time to head home. Carl would no doubt have found out that she ran out of work and he might be would probably be worried about where she was. She had turned her phone off when she left work so if he had tried, he wouldn't have been able to get through to her. She would just have to think about everything another time.

As she was waiting for the bus back to her flat, she began feeling that something wasn't quite right. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt like something bad was about to happen. The bus turned the corner and she nearly missed it, lost in her thoughts again.

"Are you waiting getting on or not love?" Someone called her to from the bus, bringing her back to reality. She looked up and saw the bus driver looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Yes. Yes I am" She stood up and got on the bus. "Sorry, was in a world of my own there" She mumbled as she showed him her pass.

"Well I could have missed you had that woman not put her hand out for you. Just don't let it happen again" he closed the doors behind her and Sarah sat down in the one free seat on the bus.

'There was no one else at the bus stop?' She began thinking to herself.

--

It didn't take her long to get back to her flat. The bus stopped right outside the block of flats so she never had far to go for the bus.

When she had started looking for a flat together, they had looked in all the key areas of London; Mayfair, Chelsea, Kensington and Primrose hill, but Sarah didn't want to look in Belgravia. She had never felt she belonged here, in this area of London. Belgravia, she had always thought, was only for posh people. Sarah was far from posh but Carl had made it clear he didn't like any of the others they looked at. Since he was the one paying for it, it was really his choice.

Sarah didn't mind so much. She had decided to try and look at the positive things about the area but all she could come up with was that it had lots of open, empty spaces with miles of greenery. She loved that because she could sit on the grass on a nice sunny day and read her books.

Sarah had to admit that the flat itself was one of the best they had seen. It was a two story flat, and it had had a large reception area that was bigger than her room was when she first came to London, it had 2 large sitting rooms and a kitchen dinner that was amazing. The main bedroom, hers and Carls room, had an on suite bathroom and there was another bathroom down the hall. The guest room, which for the moment was used as a gym, also had an on suite bathroom and amazing views from the huge windows. All in all, the flat was amazing! But Sarah still felt she didn't belong here. She had felt that for a long time but pushed that thought aside; She was here with Carl, so therefore she belonged here.

She came up the lift and walked down the corridor to her flat. on the way she passed a few of her neighbours, but didn't stop to say hello, no one did that here. She got her keys out and opened the door, throwing her bag and coat down as soon as she got in. she didn't noticed the letter on the floor near the door, it was kicked aside as she went to call for Carl.

"Im home!" She shouted up the stairs. There was no answer, but she didn't expect one. He was obviously in one of his moods today.

She walked through to the kitchen and noticed the answer machine light was flashing. She clicked the button to receive her messages and listened as she started making dinner.

"You have twelve new messages" The electronic voice rang out. Sarah was only half listening to the messages from Leticia and Bryony and Anna. They wanted to know what was going on but she wasn't going to tell them. At all. Usually she told them everything and they would have a good gossip with her, but this was out of her control. If she told them about Amy, about the letter, about the Labyrinth and about Jareth they would think she was crazy. She had to keep this to herself.

"Good morning Miss Goodchild, this is Inspector Davies from the Belgravia Police Station" This message caught her attention, and she stopped what she was doing to listen closer. "We stopped by earlier but you weren't in so I thought it would be wise to contact you, we did try to ring you on your mobile but it was turned off. We need to speak to you as soon as possible so if you would call me back or come into the station when you get this message, its urgent. Thank you."

Sarah was frozen into place.

Police?

__

Amy?

She dropped everything she had been holding and ran up the stairs to tell Carl she had to go out. She still had that uneasy feeling in her stomach as she got to the spare room door. She knocked and waited.

"Carl?" She knocked again. "Carl I have to go out. Ive started dinner but I don't think Ill be that long, well hopefully not anyway." she stopped speaking and waited. There was no sound from the room. She pushed the door open and looked around.

He wasn't there. 'Must have gone out' She thought while backing out of the room. She left a note for him on the counter, explaining where she would be if he came back before she was there, and then left.

--

It wasn't that far to the Police Station from her flat. It was in the centre of Belgravia so people knew they were safe and knew that the Police were just around the corner. Sarah didn't feel safe as she walked quickly along the path. Had they found Amy? Was it being traced back to her? Were they holding her responsible.

She walked through the door and stood at the desk, waiting.

"Hi how can I help?" Said the perky woman behind the desk.

"I got a call from….um…Inspector Davies I think his name was. I was told to come in, that it was urgent?" Sarah managed to say, her voice wavering slightly.

"Ok, if you'd like to take a seat Ill let him know you're here." the perky woman picked up her phone as

Sarah sat down nervously.

She had to calm down. It would be nothing to do with Amy. She went missing in Hawaii, and they had lived in America, so the English Police wouldn't be asking her about it. Would they?

A tall man in a suit came though the big double doors across the waiting area. Sarah assumed this to be Inspector Davies, and she was right.

"Sarah Goodchild?" He asked, looking straight at her.

"Yes, that's me" Sarah got up and walked over to where he was stood. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"Lets get to my office first" And he turned though the doors again and along the corridor. His office was a few doors down so Sarah didn't have long to wait before she found out why she was here.

He stood near the door as Sarah came through it. "Please, sit down. Can I get you a drink?"

Sarah sat down in the chair he was indicating. "No, thank you"

Closing the door he started with the explanation.

"There is no perfect way to say this, and it is the worst bit of the job, but we believe your partner was in an accident last night."

Sarah felt her breath catch in her chest. "Wh…what?"

He took out a small notebook and flipped a few pages. "There were five people in the car, and they all sadly had serious injuries. 3 died at the scene and 2 were taken into hospital. We were told the driver of the car repeated asked for you, by name, and told the nurses to tell you he was 'sorry for everything he's done' as the nurse told us this morning."

"Where is he? When can I see him?" Sarah blurted out, feeling tears start to escape.

"Im very sorry Miss Goodchild. He passed away in the early hours of this morning, before anyone could get in touch with you."

She felt her whole body begin to shake as the words sunk in and sobs overtook her.

He's gone.

Sarah felt like she had killed him. She had told him to drive everyone home, even though she knew he had already had too much to drink. They had argued about it, and now he was gone because of it.

"We will need you to identify that it is him, so Im going to need you to come with me now to the hospital. Is that ok Miss Goodchild? Is there anyone you would like to contact for you?"

Sarah shook her head, it was all she could do. She stood up and followed Inspector Davies out to his car and they drove in silence to the hospital. Everything was a blur. Doctors talked to her about the treatment they gave him, and the injuries he had. The nurse talked to her, and told her his message for her. Then they came to the bit she was dreading.

They were stood in front of a big glass window. At the moment it was dark, but soon it would be cleared for her to look in the room. She was shaking, and Inspector Davies had to stand next to her to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Ok, they're going to clear the window now, and I just need you to tell me if it is Carl Montgomery or not." He said. Sarah nodded and looked back at the window. She heard the click of a button, and the window was cleared.

Her hand rose to her mouth and she fell to the floor, screaming.

"Sarah I need you to tell me if this is Carl" She heard the Inspector say. He was knelt next to her and had his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes!" She sobbed, her body shaking. "Yes that's my Carl!"

--

**More still to come! Im writing the next chapter now!**

**Love you all! REVIEW!! Please!**

**xx**


	5. Reunited At Last

**Whoo! I like this chapter. Its now that we actally get the Labyrinth in the story!! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Labyrinth, never will sadly!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"I have to go there!" Amy said quickly as she looked through a crystal at Sarah. Amy hadn't liked Carl, at all, but seeing how upset Sarah was broke her heart. "I have to see if she's ok!"

"No Amy. You cant" Wyatt said, the sadness clear in his voice. He didn't want to make Amy upset but he knew that without Sarah asking for her, Amy couldn't go there.

"But I cant just leave her Wyatt. She needs me"

"If she needs you she'll ask for you, you know that my love. Those are the rules." He put his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"Screw the rules! Im going to help her!"

Before Wyatt could stop her, Amy had disappeared.

--

Sarah was finally going back to the flat, although she wasn't sure se wanted to. Everything had changed now. Without Carl, the flat wasn't her home. It was just somewhere she was staying.

She had nowhere else to go.

She had no one.

It was late when she got back to the flat building, so there was no one around. The lobby was empty and so were all the corridors. Sarah was glad of this. No one could see her tears.

The key shook in her hand as she tried to open the door. She managed to hold it still long enough to get it in the lock and opened the door.

Silence greeted her. It was too quiet. She hadn't really noticed earlier, she had made herself busy. But now it overwhelmed her.

She went up the stairs and into their room. Her room now. She picked up Carls pillow and led on the bed, holding it close to her. It still smelt like him. She was all alone and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She thought there would be no tears left, but there were. She cried herself to sleep, and tried to think of Carl.

--

"Sarah"

Sarah heard her name being called and stirred from sleep.

"Sarah"

Who was calling her? There was no one else in the flat.

"Sarah"

She sat up on the bed and stared at the open door. It was coming from downstairs. She got off the bed quietly and grabbed a wine bottle that had been placed near the door. She still hadn't got round to cleaning up after the party, but at the moment she had other things to worry about.

"Sarah"

There it was again. Getting louder as she descended down the stairs. She had the bottle held up in front of her as she pushed the door at the bottom of the stairs open…

"Sarah!"

She dropped the bottle and it made a resounding smash as it hit the floor.

Amy.  
Amy.  
Amy!

"Sarah, Im so sorry about what happened. And I just thought you might need a friend" Amy said, putting her arms around Sarah. Sarah was still, frozen with her eyes wide.

"You…You cant be here. Your not real" She whimpered, pushing Amy's arms away.

"Sarah I am real" Amy said, taking Sarah's hand and putting it on her own cheek. "See. Im real, flesh and blood."

"But…you left. You were gone…and I thought you were dead. That man, that horrible man took you away"

"He's not horrible Sarah. Anyway, I came to see how you are, not to talk about me"

"How I am?" Sarah said, her voice rising with anger and sadness. "How I am?! How the fuck do you think I am?! Ive just lost the one person in the world that means anything to me! My boyfriend, my best friend! What am I supposed to feel Amy?! Should I be glad that now you have shown up to torment me? To remind me of my past? You have no idea what I felt like when you were taken away do you?"

"Sarah don't do this, you'll only make yourself feel worse. Let me get you something to eat, what do you want?"

"I don't want anything. Just go away" Sarah turned to leave but found herself sat at the table.

"Oh no you don't, Ive been through this with him already, you will eat something or you'll make yourself ill"

"I don't care!" Sarah ran out of the room and back up the stairs into her room. She slammed the door, and locked it and then threw herself on the bed.

When Sarah looked up from the pillow moments later, Amy was stood next to the bed.

"Sarah you cant live like this, Im taking you back with me."

"Wha…?" Before she had chance to argue about it, Amy had taken Sarah away. She found herself in a huge room on a canopy bed. "Where am I?" She said drowsily, her eyes beginning to drop.

'Why do I feel so tired?'

"Sleep." Amy ordered, pulling the quilt over Sarah. "You'll feel better in the morning"

Within seconds, Sarah was asleep.

--

Amy appeared in Wyatt's throne room just moments after Wyatt. He looked shocked to see her there, but quickly pulled her close to him when he saw the look on her face. She looked lost. "I told you it was a bad idea. You cant do anything for her, and now its made you feel terrible" He sat down on the throne and pulled her onto his lap. She loved this because she could tuck herself next to him with his arms around her and she felt safe.

"But I can do something for her. She's here now so I can look after her."

"Sarah's here? But that really isn't a good plan, Jareth arrives any moment. He's coming to stay. Remember?"

Amy got up and stood in front of Wyatt. "Yes I remember, but I don't care. She has as much right to be here as he does."

"But Amy she hates him, as soon as she see's him she will wish herself home and you wont be able to help her. I don't like seeing you upset me love but we have no other choice here. Sarah must go home."

"She doesn't."

"Doesn't what?"

"Hate him. She doesn't hate him. Quite the opposite in fact." Suddenly realising what she had said she covered her mouth, not wanting to reveal more.

But from the look on Wyatt's face, she had already said enough. "Then this is perfect!"

Amy giggled. "I know!"

"We can make them both feel better now. Jareth gets Sarah back and Sarah…well I don't think you can replace someone you love that much. I think this will just be a time away from everything."

"She didn't love him. He was her best friend really, her only real friend. But she missed Jareth. There's just something about her at the moment, she knows she needs someone, and she will call on him eventually. We just have to give her time. She'll get over this."

"I do hope your right my love" Said Wyatt, planting a tender kiss on her forehead. He smiled as he looked down at her. His gorgeous wife.

--

Sarah tossed and turned in her sleep. She was dreaming but she wasn't sure what it was about. Everything was a blur. She tried looking harder at it, and noticed she was running. Where was she going? What was she doing?

There were walls all around her, turning different ways and meeting dead ends. She was in a Labyrinth.

She turned another corner and saw a baby in the path. The baby was wearing blue and white stripped pyjamas and looked familiar. She moved closer and picked up the baby.

"Toby?" She exclaimed, pulling him close to her. She looked around her and watched as the scenery changed. she was now in a dirty room, with a huge chair at one end, and a hole in the middle. The room was empty, but she could hear laughter. She walked to the window and looked out, over what looked like a city. She looked down into the streets and saw things there.

Goblins?

"The castle beyond the Goblin City?" She said to herself, looking at Toby, then back into the room. "Throne room? The Goblin King?" She was remembering everything from her past, it flooded back to her.

She turned around and found herself in a different place again. She was at the top off a hill looking down on the Labyrinth before her. "You have…Sarah?!"

Sarah turned around and looked into the miss-matched eyes of Jareth. She smiled and threw her arms around him. He tensed for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Sarah" He whispered, his head buried in her neck. "You came back to me?"

"Yes. I came back to you!"

--

****

Ok so its kinda corny I know, but I thought it sounded good, and I was half asleep writing it. Will update soon but Ive got a full day in college today so probably wont be tonight!

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

Love you all!

xx


	6. I Will Try

**Next chapter. Dont know how far Ill get with this now cos I have college! Will try to get as much as I can!**

**I dont own the Labyrinth or Sarah or Jareth (sadly!)**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**NJEverlove.**

--

Sarah woke up and looked around her, wondering where she was. She got off the huge bed she had been lying in and noticed she was still wearing her work uniform. She remembered bits of the dream and wondered if it was a dream or if it was real. Nothing is as it seems as she had found out.

She walked out of the door and began exploring the twists and turns of the corridors before her. Somehow she felt like she knew it, but she wasn't sure how. She heard giggling in the distance and looked around her, trying to figure out which direction it was coming from.

'I recognise that girly giggle!'

"Amy!" She shouted, the sound filling the space around her.

Amy appeared before her in a second. No fancy entrance, no gimmicks, she just appeared. She was still even in her pyjamas, or what looked like pyjamas anyway. "Being nosy already Sarah? Well I should have guessed that really. So, do you want the official tour? Or do you want breakfast first?"

"Umm…breakfast sounds good." Sarah said quietly. She took Amy's hand as it was offered to her, and they walked in silence to the main hall.

Amy was heartbroken. The fiery Sarah she once knew was no where to be seen, and in her place was a quiet timid Sarah. What could be so bad that she had to change so much? When they got to the main hall and were waiting for breakfast, Sarah was still quiet. It was so unlike her that it made Amy feel uneasy.

"Morning all." Wyatt said brightly as he came through the door.

Amy watched as Sarah visibly tensed and backed away in her chair. She remembered him then.

"Sarah its ok." Amy said quietly, putting her hand on Sarah's.

Sarah turned to Amy, her face that of anger and fright. "How can you say that Amy?" She whispered, looking towards Wyatt. "He took you away."

"Sarah nothing is as it seems remember. I have a lot of explaining to do, and I can do that later but what you need to know now is that Wyatt did that to keep me safe. He was trying to help. Ok?"

Sarah didn't say another word, she just nodded and started eating the food that had just been put in front of her.

--

"She seems…different. Sure you got the right Sarah?" Wyatt said as Amy pulled him out of the door. They had excused themselves from the table and left Sarah there.

"Yes Im sure. Something's wrong Wyatt! I can feel it. I don't know what it is though, its just a feeling I get around her. She's not being herself and it's started to freak me out. This isn't the Sarah I remember."

"You must give her time to adjust my love. Think about what she had to do. She left the school when you came here, she thought you were dead. She moved to London away from family and friends, away from her life. Her life has been turned upside down Amy. She may not be the Sarah you remember, but give her time and she will be."

--

"So…do you want me to take you on the official tour or would you rather explore on your own?" Amy said to Sarah as they met outside the main door to the castle. Amy had shown Sarah where to get dressed so she was no longer in her work uniform. She had never liked dresses so she picked out a pair of nice black pants and a white top. The top few buttons were undone and her glittering owl necklace was visible at the top. Her hair was tied up loosely in a pony tail. Amy had got changed too. She was now wearing a long silvery dress as she always did now. Her hair was held back from her face by a thin silver headband with a few curly tendrils surrounding her face and her skin looked bright and fresh as always.

"Umm…Ill go on my own. It'll give me chance to think about stuff." Sarah mumbled quietly. She started off down the steps leaving Amy at the top just staring after her. She turned to go back inside and saw Wyatt stood behind her.

"She'll be fine." He wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. "Jareth is here now. Shall I tell him to have a wander? They'll bump into each other out there somewhere."

Amy giggled as she buried her head against his chest. "Yeah might as well. It'll keep them busy for a while."

--

Jareth arrived in the throne room and Wyatt told him the plan for the day.

"You want me to…go for a wander?" Jareth said unbelievingly. He could always tell when his brother was up to something, and right now he knew there was something going on.

"Yeah, well Im gonna be busy for a while and Amy's gone back aboveground for a few hours to see her parents so you might as well. Will pass the time." Wyatt was trying so hard but he just wanted to tell him.

"Alright Wyatt, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean little brother."

"I mean your being shifty, so your up to something."

"Well I am, but I cant tell you, Amy would kill me"

"Just tell me, I wont let her know"

Wyatt stopped for a moment and thought about it. She wouldn't know if he told Jareth now. It would be a lot easier if he knew, then he would keep looking and not come back till he found her. "Sarah is here."

Jareth was silent, staring at Wyatt. "Sarah? Here?" He walked across the room and looked out over the Labyrinth. It was the same to his in everyway and reminded him of home while he was here. Now all he could think of was that Sarah was out there somewhere. "Out there in the Labyrinth?"

"Yes, yes and yes." Wyatt said, walking over to join his brother. "She's in a bad way Jareth."

Jareth turned suddenly. "What happened?"

"She lost someone very close to her. And she had no one to turn to so Amy brought her here." He stopped and walked towards the door. "Go find her, and be nice." He said over his shoulder as he left.

Jareth watched as his brother disappeared out of the door. He turned back to look at the Labyrinth and whispered. "I will try."

--

**The return of Jareth!! Love it!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! Please!**

**xx**


	7. Someone Like You

**As I was writing this chapter I was also doing my research for college and I found a song I really think fits with Sarah and Jareth. Its from the musical Jekyll & Hyde and its called Someone Like you. I use a few bits of that in the chapter but I changed the ordering a bit to fit in with it. I don't own it I just love it, same with the Labyrinth. I don't own Sarah or Jareth but I could have so much fun if I did!**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Sarah wandered around the castle for a while once she had left Amy. She found a garden and sat there collecting her thoughts before moving on to another place. She found a lily pond with a huge tree at the edge. As she looked closer she saw 'Amy+Wyatt' carved in a heart. Sarah laughed at this, Amy had always been such a romantic.

It was while she was looking there that she noticed something else. A gate. A huge gate that was drawing her there. She walked round the tree and looked up at it. It looked so familiar.

"Well there's no point just standing here looking at it." She commented to herself. "Come on feet."

It opened as she stepped forward and she didn't hesitate to go in. she looked both ways and decided she would go left. When she moved away, she heard the gate close behind her and somehow knew there was no way out back that way. She had to move on, to move forward.

Sarah was lost. As she took different twists and turns, a memory resurfaced in her mind. She remembered a song. One she had been practicing when she wanted to be an actress. She started singing softly , the sound strange to her at first but she found it soothing.

_"I peer through windows,  
Watch life go by,  
Dream of tomorrow,  
And wonder "why"?  
The past is holding me,  
Keeping life at bay,  
I wander lost in yesterday,  
Wanting to fly -  
But scared to try."_

It seemed to mirror her thoughts she was forever haunted by her past and she hated it. Even here, in the Labyrinth, she was reminded of her past. Wishing away her brother was a stupid thing to do and she had forever regretted it.

She found herself in a new maze. The garden maze. She remembered from the last time she was in the Labyrinth that this meant she was close. Very close.

_"But if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!  
My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you  
Found me!"_

Sarah stopped. She was lost. She looked around her and saw two creatures in front of two doors. One was blue and one was read, and each had one head at the top and one on the bottom.

"Hey! I know you!" She exclaimed, running over to them. She heard a crunching sound and knew that a wall had moved behind her, forcing her to choose a door.

"We don't know you miss" Said the top of the blue one.

"Nope we don't" Said the top of the red one.

"I saw you last time I was here!" But then she remembered, she wasn't in the Goblin Kings Labyrinth, she was in Wyatt's. "Actually you wont remember me. You just look familiar." She said at last, feeling more lost than ever.

"Fair enough. Gonna pick one of us then?" They all said in unison. Sarah inwardly giggled but tried to keep a straight face.

"Well…" She said, looking at them all. "Which one leads me to the castle, Im so lost and I need to get back to my friends fast. I know two of you always lie and two of you tell the truth so we can skip that part.

"Actually we all tell the truth." Said the top red one.

Sarah looked at them all, trying to see if he was telling the truth. She smiled as she figured it out. "Your lying!"

They all looked at her in shock. "But…how do you know?" asked the bottom red one.

"Easy. He wouldn't look me in the eye when he said it. If someone doesn't look you in the eye when they say something you know they are lying." She put her hands on her hips and looked them all in the eye to prove her point.

"Fair enough. So, which one do you pick?" They said in unison again.

She walked to the blue door, confident that they wouldn't lie to her. "Does this drop me in an oubliette?"

"Yes." Was the immediate answer from both of them.

She smiled and walked over to the red door. "Which means this one leads to the castle! Thanks!" she opened the door and stepped through…falling down into the oubliette as she did.

"You should have asked if they both led to an oubliette!" They all shouted after her.

--

Jareth was running through the Labyrinth. Sarah was here. His Sarah. He had waited so long to see her now. He didn't want to wait any longer. He stopped as he got to the garden maze. There were so many entrances here that led to so many different places, she could be anywhere and he could search days for her. He didn't have a chance.

Then he remembered the markings she had made in his Labyrinth. He could use them!

He summoned a crystal and threw it at the floor, "Show me Sarah!" He shouted as it smashed on the paved tiles. One of them started to move and he walked towards it. Sure enough, there it was. The red lipstick mark that she had made. He followed the direction it pointed and stopped as he saw another moving. He followed that and all the rest that showed him the way. They led him to the guarded doors and laughed as he remembered her last time there. She had tried to be so smart and work it out, but she got them mixed up. In his Labyrinth the blue ones always lied and the red ones told the truth. Here it was different though. Jareth liked being different to his brother.

He walked over to the blue one and stopped. "Did a girl come past here recently? A very pretty girl with dark hair?"

"Yes." They said immediately.

"Brilliant! Where did she go?" He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice but he didn't really want to.

No one spoke. The red one moved aside as the door swung open.

"She went through there?" He asked the blue one again.

"Yes."

He smiled kindly at them and said "Thanks!" before jumping straight down the hole into the oubliette.

--

Sarah landed in a very un-ladylike heap on the floor of the oubliette. "Fuck!" She cursed as she looked around her. There was no door on the floor like last time. And she didn't have Hoggle to help her. "Now what?!" She shouted and it echoed around the room. She tried standing up but stopped as a sharp pain shot through her leg. She shuffled herself across the floor on her bum, and leant against the wall. She could call for Amy? She decided not to yet. It was peaceful in here. Cold and dark, but peaceful.

She started humming to herself and singing the last bit of the song. She remembered it so clearly now, and she even heard the melody playing in her head.

_"So many secrets  
I've longed to share!  
All I have needed  
Is someone there,  
To help me see a world  
I've never seen before -  
A love to open every door,  
To set me free,  
So I can soar!  
Oh, if someone like you  
Found someone like me,"_

She closed her eyes as she belted out the last bit of the song, her voice echoing around the room loudly.

_"Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!  
There'd be a new way to live,  
A new life to love,"_

She heard a thump on the floor and opened her eyes to see the goblin king stood before her. She finished the song in a whisper, looking into his mismatched eyes as she did.

_"If someone like you  
Loved me..."_

--

**Oooooooh! I quite like this chapter! What about you?**


	8. Stupid Egotistical Pig!

**Next Chapter! I can tell you all love my story so much(!) If anyone has any suggestions to make it better then let me know please.**

**Its taken me a while to write this chapter because I broke my wrist :( but lucky (or unlucky?) for you readers, I can type with one hand!**

**Dont own the Labyrinth or any of its characters, I do own Wyatt and Amy though, and any characters I made up. Sorry if the storyline is shit but I own that too!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"He's found her!" Amy shouted over to Wyatt as she looked through a crystal. She had noticed Sarah fall through into the oubliette but didn't go to help her, Jareth was so close she didn't want to ruin everything. He would help her when he found her, she was sure of it.

"He has? That was quick!" Wyatt laughed as he crossed the room to join his wife. "Ah, the oubliette. I was considering taking them out, now Im glad I didn't."

"So now what?"

Wyatt moved his hand over the crystal and made it disappear.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed.

"They need some privacy. And you have stuff to do today."

"Like what?"

Wyatt swiftly had his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Like keeping your King busy and stop me from being naughty."

Amy giggled and linked her arms around hid neck. "When it comes to me, my love, I think you are always naughty!"

Jareth stared at Sarah as she finished her beautiful song. He felt like it was directed at him, but couldn't be sure. It might just be a coincidence.

When he finally recovered his voice he said, "Sarah, your really here. I cant believe this."

He could see tear stains down her cheeks and walked to where she was slumped against the wall. He sat down and put his arm around her. Sarah was still and quiet. It made Jareth feel uncomfortable.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

Sarah sniffled and pointed to her ankle, the one she had landed on. "I think Ive twisted it, and it really really hurts" She said in a small whine. She didn't seem shocked at all to see him, like it was something that happened everyday. Maybe she had just expected this to happen?

Jareth laid his hand over her ankle, his gloved hand sending shivers all over her body. Her ankle tingled and he reached out to help her up. Sarah hesitated. "It's fine Sarah. Trust me." She put her hand in his and he pulled her to stand. She was standing on one leg, her uninjured one, but he reprimanded her quickly. "Sarah please, I need to see if it worked." She stared at him stubbornly but didn't say anything as she slowly put her foot down. It didn't hurt at all.

"Thank you." She said quietly, noticing he was still holding her hand. She pulled it away and moved a feet steps back. "How do we get out of here Jareth. Last time I had Hoggle to help and a stupid door thing. Now there's no way out that I can see." She turned away from him, unsure how to act around him. She wanted to just wrap her arms around him and put her head against his chest, to feel his arms around her again. But something inside her stopped her.

She was a different person now. They both knew it.

She felt his hand on her shoulder as his voice echoed around the room. "Sarah what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Im fine." She said, trying to ignore the warmth of his hand.

"Don't lie to me Sarah." He span her around gently and looked straight at her, his mismatched eyes bore into hers. She looked away but he put his hand on her cheek and made her look at him. "If there's one thing Ive learnt about women its that fine never means anything good. Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with me Jareth! Except maybe that your being a pain in the ass!" She snapped, trying to sound believable and to hide the fact that her voice was shaking.

"Fine. If Im such a pain in the ass then you wont want my help getting out of here!" Before she could shout out that she did, he had disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

"Stupid Egotistic Pig!!" She shouted to fresh air. "Amy, I need you!"

Amy appeared within seconds with a smile on her face, but it was gone as soon as she saw Sarah's face. Tears were pouring down her face and her eyes were red. "Sarah?"

"Please just take me back to my room" She said in-between sobs. "And I think you have some explaing to do, like why you didn't tell me Jareth was here?"

--

**I know, really short, but Im kinda out of it at the moment. My wrist hurts :'(!**

**Please review, it makes me feel happy!!**

**xx**


	9. Catch Me When I Fall!

**If there are any spelling mistakes or anything that just sounds wrong in this just please let me know, I just re-read the last chapter and found loads in that so when Ive finished Im gonna go over it all!**

**I dont own the Labyrinth or its characters, although I would Sooooooo love to own Jareth!! But thats never gonna happen so Ill just have to stick to writing about him instead!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Sarah had calmed down soon after Amy got her back to the main hall. Sarah was annoyed at this as she asked to go back to her room. She was acting more and more like her normal self so Amy was at least a little bit happy.

But now she had to explain why she hadnt told her Jareth was coming, and why she sent him in after her. It would be simple enough to explain, and hopefully simple to understand too.

"I was just trying to help Sarah." Amy said in her defence.

"By not telling me _he_ was here?" Sarah shouted, storming around the room. She had stopped crying, now she was just angry. But more at herself than anyone else. Why had she been so weird?!

"Yes!" Amy shouted back. She was beginning to loose her temper. "Yes I thought that would help, I know you still like him Sarah!"

Sarah opened her mouth to retaliate, but closed it again realising she had nothing to say back. Amy was right. She did still like him. She put her hands up to her face and started crying again.

"Why do I feel like this? Im not meant to be feeling happy, Carl is dead!" She said between sobs.

Amy put her arms around her and rocked her back and forward, like a baby. "Its ok to be happy. Bad things happen, but life goes on. I know you miss Carl, but you cant hate yourself for wanting to move on."

"But…"

"Carl wouldn't want you to be unhappy. He would want you to be enjoying life, and celebrating your life rather than being miserable because of him."

She had almost stopped crying, her voice muffled by sniffles. "But it was my fault."

"Do you really believe that?"

Sarah nodded silently.

"It wasn't your fault Sarah! You cant blame yourself for what happened, you didn't know he would have an accident, you didn't think he'd be stupid enough to actually drive while he was drunk. Look at me," She did, her eyed red. "You cant keep blaming yourself because its making you feel worse. It wasn't your fault. Ok?"

Sarah nodded again. She wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and pulled away from Amy. "I should go say sorry. I was being a bitch to him."

"Whoa! Sarah Williams apologising? Never thought that would happen!" Amy said sarcastically.

Sarah laughed. "Trust me, this is the first and last time." And then she went in search of Jareth.

--

"She hates me Wyatt." Jareth flopped down in his brothers throne as he appeared in the room.

"She doesnt hate you, she's just not really herself at the moment." Wyatt said from somewhere on the balcony. He was looking down into the main hall at Sarah and Amy. Sarah had just being shouting, and now she was crying? He had never understood womens mood swings.

"She shouted at me, thats _very_ much like her!"

"You shouted at her too, dont forget that." Wyatt turned to look at his brother and saw that he was genuinely upset about this. "Jareth, you just have to be **nice**. Girls like a bit of sensitivity and your not very sensitive a lot of the time."

"How could I be sensitive to her? She wanted me to be the villain so I was."

"Jareth stop being so stubborn!"

Jareth was quiet. He looked at his brother and then at the door. "Your right." He shot up out of the chair and headed out of the room. "I shall apologise to her!"

"Whoa! Theres something I never thought Id hear him say!!" Wyatt laughed as his brother left. He turned back to the window and saw Sarah shoot out of the room with a smile on her face.

--

Sarah was wandering the castle in search of Jareth.

What she didn't know was that Jareth was looking for her too.

She had looked everywhere she could think of, but she couldn't find him. There was no one around to ask them if they had seen him so her task was made even harder.

She was walking down a corridor when she heard a door behind her open. She stopped and looked back at the door. Walking closer she saw the escher room. Last time she had been in a room like this, she had been at Jareth's castle searching for her brother. Now she was searching for him.

She closed the door behind her as she entered the room and stared down at the stairs going in every direction. Maybe she would be able to find him from here.

Jareth obviously had the same idea. He had entered the escher room from the throne room, hoping that one of the doors there would lead him to Sarah. While running up the first set of stairs he heard footsteps above him. He stopped and looked up, and saw Sarah staring back at him.

"Jareth!" She shouted to him, a smile coming to her face. Jareth couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Sarah what are you doing all the way up there?" He laughed. "Just stay where you are, Im coming to get you." He started running up more stairs towards her.

"No that's alright, its easier for me to get down there."

Jareth looked up as she stepped to the edge. "Sarah don't you dare!"

"I'll be fine." Before he could stop her, she had jumped straight off he edge just like she had last time. Only this time Jareth wasn't working his magic. She wouldn't float down and have a soft landing at all.

"Sarah!" Shouted Jareth as he ran to where she was falling. He got there just in time and caught her in his arms. He kept her close to him and buried his face in her hair. "Please don't scare me like that again."

Sarah was touched, and speechless. She had never seen this side of Jareth; so caring and gentle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. She felt his breath on her neck and shuddered, hoping he didn't notice.

"Im sorry." They said at the same time and laughed. They were both still clinging to each other, not wanting to let go ever again.

"Sarah you have nothing to apologise for, I was being a jerk."

Sarah giggled slightly, thinking how funny that sounded coming from him. "It wasn't you Jareth, I was being a bitch as usual."

"Your not a bitch Sarah. Why don't we just call it even, the way we're going we could start another argument just trying to figure out who should be sorry about the last one."

Sarah laughed, knowing he was right. "Ok deal."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Sarah held up in Jareth arms with hers around his neck. It was Sarah that broke the silence.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?" He looked up at her and saw her eyes staring straight into his.

She kissed him on the cheeks and looked back at him, a smile coming to his face. "Thank you. For catching me."

--

**Wooo! I wanted to get something in there that shows Jareth isn't evil and that Sarah doesn't hate him, so there it is! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! R&R!**

**xx**


	10. Match Maker

****

Here is the next chapter! Wasn't at college today so Ive had plenty of time to write this! Let me know what you think!

I don't own the Labyrinth or Sarah or Jareth. I do own Amy, Wyatt and this story.

Enjoy!

XD

xx

--

"So how long are you planning to stay?" Jareth asked Sarah as they walked through the gardens together. It had been a few weeks since the oubliette incident and they had agreed to be civil with each other and found it was so easy!

"Im not sure. I wasn't even planning on coming here to be honest, Im really enjoying myself though so I'll stay for as long as they'll have me really."

Jareth made a mental note to spend a lot of time visiting his brother. But then he had an even better idea! "You could come and stay with me," he said, looking at her to gauge her reaction. "I know your friends would love to see you."

"Really? That would be brilliant!" She jumped to him and wrapped her arms around him, then realising what she had just done she let go and straightened herself out. "I mean, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, that would be lovely."

She was still straightening her dress, looking away from him. She had given in to Amy and decided that today she would wear a dress, like a proper _Lady_. But now she regretted her choice as she felt stupid standing before the Goblin King _in a dress_. Jareth quite liked it though. He thought she looked stunning but he always thought that.

"It would be no trouble at all. And," He put his hand on her cheek and turned her to face him. "I would very much like you to stay."

Sarah smiled. "I cannot go against the King. When shall I stay?"

"Whenever you want. I leave tomorrow but you stay here as long as you want. We should be getting back though, Amy will think I have stolen you."

'You have.' She thought to herself as she linked her arm in his and rested her head against him. He stiffened at first as he was not used to her affection then he relaced and they started walking back to the castle.

--

Amy and Wyatt were watching from the balcony of the throne room, as they always did. Amy started giggling as Sarah jumped at Jareth, then stepped back. She knew it had been a good plan to send them out for the day. Now she just had to put the next part of the plan in motion.

"Wyatt?"

"Yes?"

She looked at Sarah and Jareth quickly, then back to Wyatt. "Would Jareth believe you if you told him we were going away for a few weeks?"

Wyatt looked confused. "I didn't know we were going away?"

"That's not the point. Would he believe you?"

"Umm…I don't know. Yes I suppose, he had no reason not to. What are you up to?"

She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him or not. After all, he had told Jareth that Sarah was here when she told him not to. "I was going to tell him we were going away, and then see if Sarah could stay with him for a while."

Wyatt laughed. "Why don't you just ask her if she wants to stay there?"

"Because that would be no fun!" Amy giggled, jumping around the room. "Do you think it will work?"

"Yes. He wouldn't say no to her staying with him. Does Sarah not get a choice in this? We're make her sound like a pet"

"Well I don't think she would object to staying with him either! So it's settled then?"

Wyatt thought for a moment. "Yes, I'll mention it at dinner." He looked at the clock above his throne. "Speaking of dinner, Korrine will go mental if we miss it again, lets get going!" He grabbed Amy's hand and shot out of the room to the main hall. Sarah and Jareth were already there, chatting away, as Amy and Wyatt entered.

"You took your time, we were debating whether to start without you." Sarah giggled, looking at Jareth briefly then at Amy. Amy noticed and smiled.

"So what have you two been up to?" Amy said, trying not to laugh as she saw Sarah look at Jareth again and smile.

"We just went for a walk. We were talking about me going to stay with him actually."

"Really?" She said, finding it more difficult to hold in the laughter. She looked at Wyatt who was also trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, well I thought you might be bored of me by now so a few weeks away would be good."

"Im sure we can arrange something, but right now I think we all need to eat before Korrine goes mad."

--

"Amy!" Sarah called from her room that night. Amy appeared within seconds.

"What's up chuck?"

"I need to ask you to help me with something." Sarah said. Amy looked confused and she continued. "Well if Im gonna be staying with Jareth, Id rather have some of my own stuff there. Would you be able to take me aboveground to get some stuff?"

"Yeah sure, we'll do that then I'll take you straight there?"

"That would be great!"

Amy giggled and sat on Sarah's bed. "You seem excited about this. Any reason?"

Sarah sat on the bed next to her. "Nope, Im not excited at all."

"Liar."

Sarah giggled. "Ok maybe I am excited."

"Ok, well I'll come and get you in the morning then we can go. Night Sarah."

"Night Amy."

Amy disappeared as Sarah pulled the covers over herself. She shifted to a comfortable position and closed her eyes.

"Night Jareth."

--

****

Don't know when I will be able to write the next one, my sister is being annoying as usual and wants the computer, even though it is _mine_! But anyway, hope you enjoyed it! R&R

xx


	11. Its Never Too Late

********

Notwritten - I tried the timetable thing before and it didn't work, she ended up just taking it off me, but at the moment I can tell her to get off because I have college work to do XD easy! Thank you for all the reviews, and I will keep smiling : ). I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for this chapter!

**hazlgrnLizzy- I know its got a bit fast at the moment, but now its getting into the proper story. I thought that going straight from aboveground to staying with Jareth would be really really too fast so I used Amy as an intro! Now its just Sarah and Jareth so it's gonna be better I think. Keep reading! : )**

**Hope this one makes sense to everyone!!**

As usual I don't own anything, just the storyline.

********

Enjoy!

XD

xx

--

Sarah woke the next morning and found Jareth sat in the chair next to her. "Morning sleepyhead. You look really cute when you sleep."

She pulled the cover over her head to hide the blush she could feel creeping on her cheeks. "What are you doing in here Jareth?" She said sleepily.

"Amy had to go out, she told me to stay with you."

"Im not a child you know, I can look after myself for a while."

Jareth laughed and pulled the covers slightly so he could see Sarah's face. "I know that, but you wanted to go aboveground didn't you? And you cant do that on your own."

Sarah pulled the covers back over her, blocking out the light that shone through to her. "Good point. But I have another good point. I need to get dressed if we're going aboveground, and I cant get dressed while your sat there."

"I don't see the problem."

Sarah lifted the covers off her head and saw the cheeky smirk on his face. She laughed at this, and wrapped the covers around herself as she got off the bed. She shuffled across the room to her dressing table, grabbed her clothes and shuffled into her bathroom.

"That's no fun." She heard Jareth laugh as she closed the door.

She emerged a few minutes later to do her hair, while trying to ignore the cheeky smirk that was still on his face. She couldn't help but laugh as he pulled a stupid face at her in the mirror. "Why do women take so long to get ready?" He laughed, and then ducked as Sarah threw her brush at him.

"Because we like to look nice." Was her giggled reply.

"You look nice anyway Sarah."

Sarah searched his voice for sarcasm but found none. "Don't do that Jareth." She laughed.

"Do what?"

"Be nice to me, makes me feel bad for throwing stuff at you!"

Jareth just smiled and held out his hand to her. "So shall we go then?"

Sarah took his hand and smiled back at him. "Yeah lets go." She felt the ground shift below her feet and closed her eyes as everything around her started to spin. It only took a few seconds before she was stood in the front room back at the flat. Everything was as she left it, even the note she had left for Carl was still there. She turned away from it quickly to stop herself from crying.

"So what do you need?" Jareth said as he looked around. It was a nice flat, but he didn't think it was really Sarah's taste. If it had really been Sarah's, there would be books everywhere, pictures stuck up on the walls, bold bright colours everywhere. Instead it was just plain, no books, no pictures, no colour. It was too modern and shiny to be Sarah's.

"Clothes would be a good start. And I have some books upstairs I want to take with me, Ive been dying of boredom without them!"

Jareth laughed. He knew she would have them somewhere! Even if they weren't in sight, her books would always be with her.

Sarah ran up the stairs and Jareth followed, noticing as he went that there still were no pictures anywhere. They went past many different rooms until they came to the one Sarah wanted. Her dressing room. This was more like Sarah, and Jareth could see many pictures of her family and friends. He noticed a picture of a young boy there, and looked closer. The ruffled blonde hair and mischievous smile looked familiar.

"He's grown up a lot since you saw him." Sarah commented, looking over his shoulder at the picture of Toby.

"That's Toby?!"

Sarah laughed. "Yes that's Toby, and yes he's still a little nightmare."

"I still think he would have made a good Goblin you know."

"He's already a goblin."

She stopped talking and took the picture off the wall, along with one of her Dad and Stepmother. She put them in a bag and began packing clothes into the bag. Jareth just stood back and watched her as a single tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

"You miss them don't you Sarah?"

"Of course I do, it would be crazy if I didn't." She didn't look up at him as she spoke, just continued putting stuff into the bag.

"I could take you to see them."

She stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Really? Can you do that?"

"I can do whatever I want, and if you want to see them I will take you, your wish is my command Sarah."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth and stayed there. "Thank you." She said tearily.

Jareth put his arms around her waist and held her close as she cried into his shoulder. "Sarah what's wrong? You've not been yourself at all and its starting to worry me."

"Im not myself that's why." She let go of him and turned around, looking at the little room. "Everything that once was me is here in this room. This is Sarah Williams. Outside these walls I was not me, for so long."

"But why? Why did you feel you had to change?"

"A new life. A chance to start over. When I realised I didn't want a new life, it was too late to go back."

He took her hand gently, expecting her to shake it off but she didn't. "Its never too late Sarah."

--

****

I don't like this chapter as much as the others, but I thought I needed to add a bit of background, like why she left. The next chapter has a bit of the same but it should be better.

R&R! Thanks!

xx


	12. Why didnt you come back?

**I think my last chapter was a bit rushed, but I had little sister stresses to deal with and I wanted to get that finished and submitted. This chapter should be better…I hope! Im adding a bit more background about her family and I have decided a new twist to the story! If its rubbish or makes no sense Ill re-write it but right now Im just trying out some new stuff.**

**Don't own any characters from the original story, I only own the storyline!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Sarah and Jareth appeared in front of the house that used to be her home, but it looked nothing like she remembered. The paint from the door was peeling and has graffiti all over it, there were windows smashed and the rails of the porch were all broken. It was a wreck, but there were lights on inside so there must still be people there. Jareth looked confused, as though he had got the wrong place. It was nothing like he remembered either.

"Shall we go then?" Sarah asked quietly. Even though they were across the road, she felt as though they could hear her from there.

"Yeah." He was still transfixed with the wreckage so Sarah grabbed his hand to stop him from falling over as he walked.

They walked up the front path and Sarah could hear raised voices from inside. That was something she had been used to, having argued many times with her stepmother about looking after Toby so much. But as she got closer, it wasn't her stepmother and her father arguing as she had expected; it was Toby and her stepmother. Toby sounded like he was crying. She stepped to the door and knocked after noticing the doorbell had been ripped off and the door was locked.

"Fuck off!" Came the shouted reply. It was sharp and made Sarah jump back in shock. Jareth stepped forward and used his magic to open the door. What they found on the other side made them both sick.

Toby was cowering in the corner, while her stepmother stood with her hand raised to him, her face contorted in a mixture of rage and amusement. Sarah looked down at Toby and saw his face and arms covered in bruises, and couldn't bare to think where else they would be.

Sarah's first reaction was to close her eyes and pretend it wasn't real. She did, and it didn't work. She acted on her instinct and after pushing past her stepmother she grabbed Toby and ran out of the house, not saying anything as she passed Jareth. She ran down the road to the familiar park at the end and sat down on the bench. Despite the fact that Toby was now 9, she could cradle him in her arms like a baby and he was limp in her arms. Fresh tears washed down her cheeks as she thought about what he must have been going through to make him like this.

She heard someone behind her and jumped up, thinking it might be her stepmother coming to take Toby back. Jareth had followed her, and saw the tears that were still spilling down her cheeks. It broke his heart to see her this upset, and to see Toby like this. He had been so lively when he was a baby, yet now he was a shadow of his former self. All Jareth wanted to do was protect them both. He sat down and pulled Sarah to sit next to him. She collapsed into his arms and a fresh wave of tears broke free.

"How could I have left him? If I had been here this wouldn't have happened!" She sobbed, pulling Toby closer to her.

"Sarah don't do this to yourself." Jareth whispered to the top of her head. He could feel her shaking and he had the strongest urge to go back into the house and hurt that horrible woman for hurting Toby and Sarah. But being the Gentleman he was, he would never hit a woman, no matter how evil she may be. She would what was coming to her eventually. Everything we do comes back to haunt us, and he would make sure this did. She deserved to live in agony for this.

"But its true! I could have stopped it. And if it was always meant to happen I could have gotten him out sooner. This is all my fault, I should have been there for him and I wasn't!"

"Sarah! There is no way this is your fault! She is an evil twisted woman, it is her fault not yours!" He didn't want to raise in her fragile state, but he had to get through to her. She would blame herself for this, just as she had done about Carl. None of it was her fault, he just had to make her see that.

"Sarah?" Toby said weakly, his voice a silent croak.

"Toby Im so sorry. Im so sorry I left you here." Sarah sobbed in reply.

He looked up at his sister and then snuggled closer into her. "I missed you Sarah." He closed his eyes and for a moment Sarah panicked until she realised he was falling asleep. She laughed in relief and pulled him closer, never wanting to let him go ever again.

"Its getting late, we should head back." He put his arms around Sarah and Toby, and transported them to his castle. He didn't want Sarah to struggle getting Toby to bed so he picked them both up and took them to her room. She didn't let Toby go as Jareth placed them both on the bed and pulled the covers over them.

Sarah closed her eyes and pulled Toby closer, placing a kiss on his forehead. She opened her eyes again and saw Jareth about to leave the room. "Thank you. Im sorry if Im a pain in the ass, keeping you busy."

He stopped at the door and turned to look at Sarah. She was curled around Toby, protecting him. "Your not a pain in the ass Sarah. And I like being busy. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." He stayed where he was long enough to be certain that she was asleep, then left.

--

Sarah woke the next morning and at first she was unsure where she was. She looked to the side of her and all she could see was a bundle of bones and hair. She poked it, not realising it was her brother. Her stirred from sleep and turned around to look at Sarah.

"Toby!" She screamed, throwing her arms around him once more. Toby cowered at her touch and Sarah felt her heart break. "Im not gonna hurt you Toby. And Im not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again. Ok? Your safe with me Toby."

"Sarah why didn't you come back?" He whispered.

"I…I went to London. To try and be a actress. Im sorry Toby. I should have told you."

"Mommy said you died." He whispered again, and Sarah flinched as she heard him call that woman Mommy. "She said you died, but Daddy said you weren't dead, and then Daddy was dead."

"What? Dad's dead? When?"

"I cant remember. He was there one morning when I went to school, and when I got back Mommy said he was dead."

Sarah was speechless. Maybe her Dad want dead? Maybe that was her way of saying he had gone away? But surely, if he had gone away he would have taken Toby with him? Her thoughts were broken as she heard Toby's stomach grumble. "Lets go get some breakfast."

Toby looked up at her as she got out of bed. His eyes were wide. "Am I allowed?"

Sarah's heart skipped a beat. The evil woman hadn't been feeding him? Well that was obvious! "Of course you are Toby. You can eat whenever you want, you just let me know and I'll get you something. Come on, Jareth will be waiting."

Toby jumped off the bed and wobbled slightly. "Who's Jareth?"

"You don't remember him? Well you will. Come on." She held her hand out and felt a shiver up her spine as the skeletal hand of her brother gripped hers back.

When they arrived in the main hall, Sarah was surprised to see it was Goblin free. Jareth was sat at the head of the table and he couldn't hide the shudder that went though him as he saw Toby. Last night, he had been curled up so much that Jareth hadn't seen the full extent of what had happened to him. But now he was standing, every bone that shouldn't have been was visible. His clothes hung off him and were tattier than the things the Goblins wore.

Sarah sat next to Toby and piled a plate up with food. He looked at it unsurely, looking at Sarah and then at Jareth, as if he had to make sure it was alright to eat. Jareth nodded at the boy and watched as he shovelled the food into his mouth, grabbing more as he finished each plateful. Sarah didn't eat much, she was too shocked by Toby's appearance and the fact that he was eating like he hadn't eaten anything in weeks. He probably hadn't.

They all ate in silence, finding nothing to say now everything Sarah felt revolved around Toby. He looked happier already, and soon he would start looking a lot healthier. Only then could Sarah relax for her stay at the castle.

Toby spent the rest of the day sleeping as Sarah rushed around the room, making sure he was safe. She knew she was being paranoid but there was nothing else she could think of to do.

Jareth opened the door quietly and saw Sarah asleep in the chair next to the bed. Toby was asleep, curled up in a ball and Jareth wondered for a moment if it was for comfort or protection. He walked across the room and pulled a blanket off the bed and draped it across Sarah. He leant down to press a gently kiss on her forehead, but stopped as he saw her eyes shoot open. She looked so lost, and sad. He took her arms gently and pulled her up to stand. He then sat down on the chair and pulled her to sit on his lap. She did, and curled up against him with her head against his shoulder. He took the blanket and tucked it around them, his arms going around her as he did. He started sifting his hand through her hair, calming her to sleep. He knew that she had not slept well the night before, waking many times to check on Toby, to make sure he was still there and he was ok. He heard her breathing slow down, and looked at her. She was asleep. They stayed there for a few minutes longer so Jareth could make sure she was sleeping soundly, and she would not wake if he moved her. Once he knew she wouldn't wake, he lifted her gently and placed her on the bed next to Toby. He pressed a kiss onto her forehead, lingering for longer than he probably should. He tucked the covers under Toby's chin to make sure he wasn't cold then turned to leave to room. She stopped at the door and looked back at his sleeping guests.

"Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams."

--

****

This chapter was actually harder to write than I thought it would be! Yes I know, a lot of explanation and not a lot of speaking, but that's just the way this chapter seemed to work. Sorry if it seems a bit off from the story but it just fit that Sarah would want Toby there if she went to see him. I hadn't planned for Toby to have been abused, I just thought that it might be a way that Sarah could take him there without anyone arguing about it.

Let me know what you think. I don't mind criticism, really! If you don't like this and you have any suggestions for how I can improve it, let me know, it wont improve unless you let me know!

R&R!

Love you all!

xx


	13. Games And Wishes!

**Ive just realised how much the story DOESN'T match my prologue! That always happens with me, I make a plan then go off from it! Im just gonna stop making plans from now on, but that makes it harder to do the summary….**

**Anyway! On with the story!! Hope you are still reading, it does get back to Jareth and Sarah in this chapter, I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Both Sarah and Jareth noticed a remarkable difference in Toby as the weeks flew by. He was looking a lot healthier, and was acting more like the boisterous Toby that Sarah remember. He was no longer scared to live!

Unlike Jareth had first thought, Sarah was enjoying her stay at the castle with him, and they hadn't argued in the while time she had been there. The goblins noticed this too, but only because Jareth wasn't constantly in a bad mood and didn't kick them as much.

Sarah certainly was enjoying her stay at the castle, and it seemed like she would never want to leave. Jareth hoped that anyway. For the first time in years, Sarah was truly happy and she never wanted the feeling to go away. It wasn't just that she had Toby back, although that was a big part of it. In the five years she hadn't seen him, there wasn't a day that Sarah didn't think about Jareth. Many times she had wanted to call for him, knowing that it was the only way he would be able to get to her. But she had stopped herself, fearing each time that she would just end up being given away like Amy. Now she was back, and Jareth was making her feel things she hadn't felt in years. They were growing closer, but still not close enough for Sarah. She wanted more!

--

Toby bound into Sarah's room one morning, screaming with laughter and claiming a very funny, very pretty woman wanted to speak to Sarah...about Jareth? Sarah looked at Toby questionably. His laughter told her that maybe this was all a joke? But she went along with it anyway. "Ok Tobes. Tell her to come in." She said sleepily, wiping her eyes.

Toby ran out the room and Sarah listened closer, only to hear him start laughing again a few seconds before the door opened and a tall slim woman with long dark hair walked in, smiling and giggling slightly. "Your brother is so sweet."

Sarah just looked at her, not sure who she was.

"Sorry, stupid me, forgot to introduce myself, again. Im Marianna, Im Jareth's sister." She sat at the end of the bed and smiled at Sarah.

"Tobes said you wanted to talk about Jareth?" Sarah said, still feeling quite sleepy.

"Yeah. Well, I just wanted to know how you felt about him really." She said casually. "I know how he feels for you, and we both know how this went last time. I just don't want him getting hurt again."

Sarah didn't know what to say. Was this just her caring about her brother? Or was it an attack on Sarah because she left him before? "I…um…" Her mind was racing. "What does he feel about me?"

Marianna's eyes grew wide. "Is it not obvious?"

"No. Not really."

"Then I'll just keep my big gob shut." She laughed and put he hand over her mouth as she got off the bed and left the room.

Sarah just sat there wondering what had just happened. She was still thinking about it as she got dressed and did her hair, and still when she walked to the main hall for breakfast. Jareth, Marianna and Toby were already there, waiting for her.

"Hurry Sarah! Im hungry!" Toby whined but he smiled at her sweetly.

Sarah laughed and hurried to the table to sit and as soon as she had Toby grabbed a plateful of food. He wolfed it down and Sarah wondered if he even bothered to chew.

"So what are we doing today Tobes?" Sarah asked. She had been showing him which ways she went when she had been there looking for him, and he had been so excited to meet her friends.

"Im going out with Marianna." He said through a full mouth. He swallowed what was left and carried on. "But Ive not got to tell you that its so you and Jareth can spend some time together."

"Toby!" Marianna exclaimed. Sarah could feel herself starting to blush as she looked at Marianna then Jareth. From the look on his face it was the first time he had heard about it. Marianna stood up and went around to take Toby's hand. "Right, well we're off, see you later!" They walked out of the room quickly and Sarah could hear them both start to laugh.

Jareth watched his sister leaving the room, and silently thanked her. He had wanted time with Sarah alone, and obviously Marianna picked up on that. He looked over at Sarah and noticed her cheeks were still glowing red. Though she wanted to hide her face, she looked straight at him, choosing instead to be bold and hide her embarrassment "So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know." He laughed. Then he thought of something they could do. A smirk broke across his face as he spoke. "Lets play a game Sarah."

Sarah smiled back at him. "I don't like that look. Your up to something Goblin King."

"Another run of my Labyrinth." He said, ignoring her comment. "13 hours, I wont take time off but you don't get Hogbrain helping you. If you make it to the castle within the 13 hours, you get a wish. If you don't, I get one. Deal?"

Sarah thought about this for a moment. "Is it just _Hoggle_ that I don't get to help me? Do I get my other friends?" She said, emphasising Hoggle's name.

"Maybe. Shall we start the game?"

"Go on then. But if I think your tricking me I get extra time."

Jareth smiled at her as he stood up. "You're a smart one Sarah. Ok deal." He took her hand and she found herself on the hill that overlooked the Labyrinth. "Sure you wanna play this game with me Sarah?" He whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned to look at him.

"Its not that far." She said in reply, setting off down the hill. "Remember, no tricks!" She laughed looking back at him.

Jareth smiled and watched her skip down the hill without a care. He wouldn't trick her. But he might distract her a bit…

--

****

I wasn't sure what to write in this chapter, so I thought it would be good to actually add a bit about the Labyrinth or you would all kill me! Anyway, hope you liked it! R&R, let me know!

xx


	14. The Game Is Over

**I don't own the Labyrinth or its character, I do own all characters that I have made up…which Im not sure are going to be in this chapter but they might be…and I own the storyline!**

**I used an idea from another story, Never Go THAT Way by Jordyn Taymor, who got the idea from SileaLove, all credit for that idea goes to them and that is a brilliant storry! Well worth a read!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

**--**

As distractions go, Jareth was pretty good! He knew exactly what would distract Sarah the most and used that information to win, to get his wish…

Sarah knew what he would do. She purposely hadn't told him not to distract her, just to see what he would do, and if she would be able to resist his charms…She wasn't sure yet though, if she wanted to resist or not. Part of her wanted to let him win, just to see what his wish was. But then her competitive side kicked in and forced her on through the Labyrinth faster. She had been surprised to find the gate quiet easily, even without asking Hoggle like she had done last time. She had forgotten though, what the worm said to her at the start.

"This is a Labyrinth, there aren't any turns or corners anywhere it just goes on and on. Its not fair!"

"Yeah there are. Your just not seeing them." Sarah heard a small voice say beside her. She looked on the wall and saw a small green worm with a red scarf and hat sat on a brick that was jutting out of the wall.

"But…Theres just wall. Theres no way through. I need to get to the castle, I cant loose!"

The worm looked at her and pointed its tail across from where they were. "Just walk to that wall."

Sarah did as she was told, holding her hands out in front of her, and she passed straight through! "What…?"

"This is the Labyrinth my dear. Where everything seems possible and nothing is what it seems."

"Yeah…Thanks." She turned down the left passage when she heard the little voice again.

"Don't go that way!" The worm shouted as loud as it could, which for Sarah wasn't that loud.

Sarah looked down both the passageways. They both looked the same. "Why?

"If you go down that way, it'll lead you straight to that castle, nasty goblins, nasty King!"

"But I want to go to the castle?" She said, looking down the passageways again. "I need to get there as fast as I can."

"Weeell why didn't you say so! Just keep going down that way, don't turn off it and you'll be there in no time. Just watch out for the goblins Miss, and that Goblin King."

"Thank you so much!" Sarah exclaimed, running ahead. She wondered how long it would take her to get there now, and what Jareth's reaction would be when he found her there so early.

Maybe he already knew?

Was it all just a trick?

She stopped for a moment and looked back. There was no way she could go back, she didn't know where she had come in, so she didn't know where to turn off. The Labyrinth was harder than she thought. She started walking again, looking closely to see if there were any openings. She didn't spot any, but she remembered what the worm said to her, nothing is what it seems. She started running her hands along the wall, and gasped when she lost the feeling of stone beneath her fingers. She stepped out towards where her hand was, and started running along that passageway. It seemed darker than the others, and Sarah wasn't sure she should have gone that way. Hadn't the worm said not to turn off? She cursed herself for being so stupid, and stepped back to get on the right track.

She stepped straight into a wall. It had closed up after she walked through, and now there was no way out. It was getting darker in the passage, and Sarah pushed herself up against the wall, her hands balling up over her eyes. She heard laughter, but it wasn't the nice sort of laughter that she would have liked to hear. It got closer, and closer, until she could feel a presence near her. Someone else was here.

"Hello?" She said timidly into the darkness. No reply. Maybe she was just being stupid and now she was wasting more time. She stood away from the wall, ready to continue through the Labyrinth, but screamed as she felt nothing below her feet and started to fall. there was nothing for her to grab onto, she tried to hold onto what she thought were vines but they slithered away from her, shrinking at her touch.

With all the strength she had in her she latched onto the wall, scrapping her arms and legs as she did. Pain shot through her but she knew there was no way she was getting out of this alone. She called on the only person that could help her.

"JARETH!"

--

Jareth was in his throne room waiting for Sarah to appear. He didn't trust his own wished, so had given the worm instructions to tell her about the short cut. With his information, he felt sure she would be there soon. But then he heard her calling for him, and knew something was wrong.

"JARETH!"

It echoed through the room, causing his goblins to scream and cover their ears. What could have happened that would cause her such distress? He appeared in seconds, floating in darkness. She couldn't be here!

"Sarah?" He called out in the darkness. He heard her scream, and then heard rubble start to shift. She was falling. Quickly he produced a crystal and threw it up to help him see where Sarah was. He was searching the black abyss below him, when he heard more rubble start to shift and a few rocks flew past him from above. He looked up, and saw his Sarah there, clinging for dear life to the rocks.

"Sarah let go, I'll catch you!" He called out to her.

Sarah was shocked to hear him, and as she looked down at him her she lost her balance and the rocks slipped away beneath her. Now she really _was_ falling. She tried to stop herself by reaching out her hands, but that only had her injuries worse. Jareth caught her and pulled her against him so she wouldn't reach out once again to the wall.

"I have to finish." She whispered meekly into his shoulder.

"The game is over Sarah." Jareth whispered back before transporting them both back to the castle.

--****

Well I hope you all enjoyed this next bit. Don't think I'll be able to add any more this week, it's a pretty busy week for me, I have my dance show! _Love it!_ But I will update as soon as I can after that! Keep reviewing, you know it makes me happy and it makes me write faster!!

Love you all!

xx


	15. AUTHORS NOTE!

**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! **

**J****ARETH LOOK-A-LIKE ****IN MY DANCE SHOW!!**

**COMPLETE WITH THE HAIR**** AND THE GLITTER**** AND THEY EYE MAKEUP****!! **

**I SOOO DIDNT KNOW ABOUT THIS, HE DIDN'T LOOKE LIKE JARETH ****WITHOUT ALL THAT!! **

**BUT NOW HE IS MIIIIIIINE****!! I HAVE MY VERY OWN JARETH****!!**

**Sorry, just had to share that with you all!!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**


	16. Kisses and Arguements!

**Sorry Sorry Sorry!! Uploaded the wrong document in my rush to get to my dance show, this is the right one!!**

**Lets continue with the story shall we!!**

**I don't own the Labyrinth or its characters, I do own all characters that I have made up…which Im not sure are going to be in this chapter but they might be…and I own the storyline!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

**--**

Sarah was being examined by an elderly lady with gray hair that stuck out everywhere, despite being tied up in a bun. When she had examined her enough, she started to clean Sarah's cuts. Sarah squealed and pulled herself away, only to find herself held by Jareth to keep her from going anywhere else. Bandages were wrapped around her arms, legs and feet and Sarah felt that she truly was a walking band-aid. Her hands were surprisingly not that badly injured, only needing to be cleaned, no bandages necessary.

"Your lucky my dear, it could have been a lot worse." Said the elderly lady as she packed up the rest of her bandages.

"I don't see how." Sarah mumbled, shaking herself so Jareth would let go of her. He didn't. Instead he twisted his arms round her so they were round her waist, and he held her from behind. His head came to rest on her shoulder and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Jareth?"

Jareth was silent. Sarah twisted her head around to look at him and saw that his eyes were closed. 'Is he asleep?' She thought. She tried to wiggle free of his grip but only got a few centimetres away before he pulled her back. "Stay still Sarah." Nope, definitely not asleep.

"Jareth what are you doing? I need to finish the game." Sarah whined, although she wouldn't have minded just staying there. She could feel his heart beating against her back and it calmed her, making her feel sleepy.

"I just want to hold you Sarah." He whispered. This rare moment of vulnerability from the Goblin King stunned Sarah for a moment and she didn't notice as they the room they were in vanished. Her room appeared and she only noticed the change when she felt the soft sheets beneath her. Jareth still had his arms around her, his head resting on the pillow behind hers. His fingers were moving softly on the bare skin of her stomach, making her shudder so she turned to face him. It was a difficult task, with much squealing and swearing involved but she got there in the end. She moved closer to him, putting her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. "I thought I was going to loose you Sarah." She heard him whisper. "If you hadn't called me…if I wasn't there to catch you then…" He was cut short as Sarah's lips were against his. It was a quick, soft kiss. It surprised him. She pulled away slowly never breaking eye contact.

Then she sat up, unravelling herself from Jareth's arms. "I have to finish the game."

"Sarah the game is over." Jareth replied, putting his arms back around her. But Sarah was determined to finish. She pushed him away and got up, heading towards the door.

"Its not over yet. I still have," She looked at her watch. "9 hours left."

"You are in no fit state to run the Labyrinth. And anyway, your already here, you win."

Sarah stopped at the door and looked back at Jareth. "Have you just admitted that you lost?"

"I didn't say anything like that. I said you win."

"Which means you loose." A smile spread across Sarah's face. "Just admit it, and then I wont go."

"Your not going anywhere Sarah." Jareth stood and walked over to Sarah, rising to his full height.

"I am if you don't admit you loose, you cant stop me goblin King!" She hated it when he tried to intimidate her, but she had to admit that it was working this time. Before she could get out of the room though, Jareth was stood in front of the door blocking her way out. "Get out of my way!"

"Don't be stupid Sarah, you are not going back into the Labyrinth, your staying here until you are better."

"Don't call me stupid!" Sarah bellowed. "And get out of the bloody way!!" She tried to push him out of the way but her felt a shooting pain up her arms as she did. Jareth noticed the pain in her eyes and put his arms around her gently.

"I said you weren't fit to do anything. Just get back into bed please, I'll bring you something to eat in a while."

Sarah grumbled and reluctantly did as she was told. "I'll finish the game when Im better Jareth, you cant stop me that easily."

"Oh yes I can Sarah, and I will." He left before she could argue.

Jareth had wound her up so much and Sarah didn't know what to do. She needed someone to complain to , but she couldn't complain about Jareth to his sister. She did the only thing she could think of.

"AMY!!"

"Whoa! Could you be any louder?!" Amy said as she appeared in the room. She was about to shout back at Sarah for interrupting her but then she spotted the bandages. "What's up?"

"Im so confused Amy. First he's nice to me then he's telling me what to do, he knows I don't like that and he wont let me finish running the Labyrinth but he wont admit he lost either and he said I won but how can I have won if I didn't finish and he makes me so angry but he makes me happy too and…"

Amy put her hand up over Sarah mouth to shut her up. "Your making no sense! Slow down, calm down, and tell me again." She took her hand away and Sarah took a deep breath.

"Im so confused. He was being really nice to me earlier, and I felt really good. But then after I kissed him, I felt really stupid and…"

"You kissed him?!" Her eyes were as wide as her smile.

"Yeah, but then we were arguing." Sarah wanted to change the subject.

Amy was confused. "About the kiss?"

"Noo, about me finishing the game."

"What game?" Now Amy was even more confused.

"We had the day to ourselves, so I was running the Labyrinth for a wish, but then I went the wrong way and…well I don't really know what happened, just that one minute I was walking along the passageway and the next I was falling. That's how I did this." She held her arms up and looked down at her legs to show Amy. "But then we got back, and I wanted to finish the game, but he said I couldn't, but he wouldn't admit that he lost."

Amy paused to a moment to catch up on what Sarah had said. "Hang on. So you two had the day together, and you choose to spend it apart?" Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. Amy knew then what her answer was. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well go find him, tell him your sorry that today was ruined and you wanna spend some time with him now. Don't argue with me!" She said as she noticed Sarah opening her mouth to say something back.

"Fine." Sarah said through gritted teeth. "But if he even _tries_ to say it was all my fault, Im coming back to you and Wyatt, Toby too."

Amy pushed her out of the room, trying hard not to hurt her as she did. "Fine, just go."

--

****

Ok, so this ending is a bit sudden and rushed, but I really wanted to write some more before I went dancing! Don't hate me for this chapter, if people want me to change it I will but you have to review and let me know!

xx


	17. See You At Dinner!

**Haven't had that much inspiration for this chapter so I apologise in advance for it being total rubbish! I'll change it all when I get more inspiration, I just needed to write, it calms me down!**

**More apologies, Im in a very soppy mood today so this may be a bit...well quite a bit soppy, but it still should be good!**

**There will be sexual references in this chapter and maybe a bit more , Im not sure yet. So if thats not the sort of fic your after, do not read this!! No flames please, you have been warned!**

**Don't own the Labyrinth or its characters!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Sarah couldn't find Jareth anywhere. She had gone to the throne room first, thinking that was where he would go but he wasn't there. She had looked out over the gardens trying to spot him outside but she couldn't see him. She had checked the escher room twice and not found him. She went back to the throne room and just when she had sat down against the wall and decided to give up, Amy appeared by her side.

"Your such a dummy, just call him." She said before disappearing again. Sarah wondered if she had imagined Amy was there or if she actually was. But real or imaginary, Amy was right. She stepped into the middle of the room and looked around.

Maybe he already knew she was looking for him?

Would he come if she called her this time?

_'He wont, he's mad at me.'_ She thought to herself. She looked around the room again and saw Jareth standing in the doorway. She was shocked to see him there and even more shocked to see he was smiling.

"I knew you wouldn't stay in your room." He chuckled and noticed Sarah's blush.

"Well…I would have done, but Amy told me to come and find you." Sarah said defensively. She had told herself to be calm and be nice, but it wasn't working.

Jareth moved from the door to his throne, laying across is as usual. "Why would she do that?"

"She told me I had to say sorry that today was ruined and that I wanted to spend time with you now but I don't so Im going back to my room." In her rush to get out of the room Sarah hadn't realised that her legs had gone numb, and tripped as she stood up. She put her hands up to stop herself from falling but only hurt herself more that way. Her arms were throbbing as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

She felt Jareth put his arms around her to turn her around but she resisted. Well tried to. Every movement made her feel shooting pains everywhere, so it was best for her to just stay still. Jareth turned her to face him and she could see in him eyes that he was genuinely concerned about her being in pain. She let him take her hands in his but closed her eyes and cried as more pain shot through her arms. Jareth took her hands to his lips and kissed them gently, and suddenly all the pain was gone. Sarah opened her eyes and saw that her bandages were gone, and so were the cuts. She shifted herself and sat against the wall looking down at her legs. The bandages and cuts were gone there too. She looked up at Jareth, her eyes wide with confusion.

"I wanted you to heal in your own time, but I couldn't stand to see you in pain." He explained only slightly louder than a whisper.

Sarah let out a loud laugh, covering her mouth quickly to stop herself. "Your such a softy at heart Jareth." She mumbled when she took her hands away. "That's why I love you." Her hands shot back up to her mouth as she realised what she had just said.

_'Did I just tell him I love him?!'_

"I…um…I have to go and…um…find Toby!" She exclaimed, getting to her feet and running out of the room. Jareth smirked and gave her a few minutes before he ran after her.

Sarah was speed walking down the corridor towards her room when Jareth took her hand and spun her round. She backed herself against the wall and was ready to shoot off to the side when Jareth put his hands on the wall either side of her.

"You wont find Toby, he's out with Marianna all day." His face was so close to hers and Sarah felt herself mesmerised by his eyes.

"Well…I told Amy that I would talk to her…So I should go." She turned away and bent to go under his arm but instead he wrapped it round her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Your not going anywhere Sarah." He whispered hotly in her ear. "Did you mean that? What you said before?"

"Yes…you're a softy."

He put a finger under her chin and titled her face so she was looking at him, a small smile spreading across his face. "You know very well I don't mean that."

"I don't know what you mean then." Sarah said innocently. She knew exactly what he meant, but there was something about this situation that made her feel she couldn't say it again yet. It was too much fun winding him up. She unwound herself carefully, giggling when he tried to pull her back but she still managed to free herself. She skipped along the corridor to her room, looking back at Jareth as she was about to turn the corner. He was still stood in the same place, just smiling at her. "See you at dinner!" She laughed as she turned the corner.

Jareth laughed as he walked to the corner to watch her. _'What is she up to?' _"Do wear something nice to dinner my love!" He shouted to her as she went into her room.

--

Sarah had found out from one of the goblins that Marianna and Toby weren't going to be at dinner. It was just her and Jareth, and she intended to make up for lost time today. She had done as he asked and was wearing something nice when she went down to dinner, the nicest dress she could find in her wardrobe. It was pale purple, with darker purple along the trim and making small flower paters along the bottom of the dress. It was a strapless dress, which she felt uncomfortable with at first but when she put it on she loved it. It was the perfect dress for her, and it wasn't often that Sarah would admit she liked a dress. Her necklace was the one she always wore, the heart locket Toby had given her when she left to go to boarding school. It had a picture of Toby in one side, and her Dad in the other. She slipped a pair of pale purple kitten heels to match the dress and left her room. Jareth was already in the main hall when Sarah entered. His expression told her she had picked the right dress. She smiled as she crossed the room, swaying her hips seductively as she walked.

As she took her seat next to Jareth she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Its not like you to be speechless Jareth." She giggled, looking directly into his eyes.

"Its not like you to listen to me Sarah." He laughed back. "You look amazing."

As they ate, the spoke of the Labyrinth and Toby's adventure through it already. Jareth mostly just listened while Sarah talked about his first encounter with the Bog. They were still talking long after dinner was finished but neither of them had made any moves to leave yet. Sarah had completely forgotten that her dress was rather low cut and was leaning against the table as usual. Jareth would have been happy not to tell her, but being the gentleman he was he had to let her know. "Sarah you might want to sit up." He said, trying to keep a straight face. It wasn't working.

"Why?" She said, confused.

"Because as much as I love the view, I don't think you would be happy if you knew I could see right down your dress." He saw her eyes twinkle and her face redden slightly but she didn't move. He rose from his chair and pulled hers out, offering her his hand. "Would you like to dance Sarah?"

Sarah took his hand and smiled. "Yes I would love to."

Jareth led her to the middle of the room where it was a wide open space and with one hand still holding hers, he placed his free hand on her hip. Sarah didn't like this; it wasn't close enough. She wanted to be closer. She pulled her hand free and took a step towards him, slipping her arms around his neck. He took the hint and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. They stood there for a moment in each others arms. Sarah giggled, breaking the silence. "Theres no music." She laughed. Then she remembered when she had last danced with him, in the enchanted ball. "Sing to me." She said, before she had a chance to stop herself.

Jareth smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. As he pulled away, he felt her move towards him and smiled. "Ok."

"Theres such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
Ill place the sky within your eyes"

Sarah smiled and closed her eyes as she felt completely lost in the moment. She moved along with Jareth as he swung her around the room slowly in time with the music.

"There's such a fooled heart,  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams,  
A love that will last within your heart,  
Ill place the moon within your heart.

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill has gone,  
Wasn't too much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo,  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
(as the world) falling down.  
Falling in love.  
Falling in love."

Jareth stopped and looked down at Sarah. She had her head against his chest and she was smiling contentedly like the proverbial cat that got the cream. He leaned down and kissed her again softly, before moving down to kiss her neck. She gasped in surprise which gave him time to slip his tongue into her mouth, not that she would have argued about it.

Jareth was about to take things further when he opened his eyes and saw Marianna and Toby stood in the doorway. Reluctantly he pulled back from Sarah, who looked lost until she followed his gaze. Her eyes grew wide and her face reddened as she saw them stood there. Marianna stifled a giggle and Toby just pulled a stupid face. "You were kissing, gross!"

Sarah was silent, she had no idea what to say and probably couldn't even if she knew. Jareth cleared his throat and Sarah noticed that he was blushing slightly too. "How was your day?" He said in his most King-like manner.

"Not as good as yours I suspect." Marianna said under her breath so Toby wouldn't hear. "It was great, we went to see Wyatt and Amy, although Amy seemed a bit pre-occupied most of the time." She cast her eyes towards Sarah in a look that told her she knew everything and smiled.

Sarah was about to step forward to pick up Toby when she felt Jareth grab her hand and pull her towards the other door to the room.

"Where are you going?" Marianna called after them.

"Sarah is feeling faint." He shouted over his shoulder.

"But I…?" Sarah began to reply but Jareth cut her off.

"Yes you are, and you need to be taken outside for some fresh air." He said quietly, winking at her.

"Do you want me to help?" They heard Marianna shout.

"No we don't need any help thank you." They were outside in the garden now and Jareth pulled Sarah out of sight and close to him. He slipped his arm around her waist and she felt his hands playing idly up her back.

"You shouldn't have said I was feeling faint. She's probably imagining I need a cold compress and loosened clothing."

"I'll go the full distance with the loosened clothing!" He said against her ear, making her shudder. "But that will have to wait till later. And she knows your perfectly fine, she just wants to be nosy. Lets not talk about her, we have more important things to talk about."

"Like what?" Sarah said, looking idly around her to avoid looking straight at Jareth. He cupped her face in both hands and gently tipped it upwards so she had to look at him.

"What you said to me earlier. And not that you think Im a softy." He smiled but she was still silent. "Would you like me to go first?"

"Yes please!" Sarah mumbled, smiling innocently at him.

Jareth rumbled with laughter. "You weren't meant to take me up on that." He looked into her eyes and kissed her, his lips lingering on hers for a moment. "I love you Sarah. I always have."

Sarah felt herself melt and would have dropped to the floor were she not held up by Jareth's arms around her. "I love you Jareth."

--

****

Ok, not what I expected for this chapter, and yes some of it is just soppy mush. But its now…00:53, Im totally knackered and I will update more when I can!! You know you wanna review this!! Love you all!!

xx


	18. Will This Last?

**I dont own the Labyrinth or any of its characters! Hope you like this chapter!!**

**Sorry its a bit short, I was babysitting, then had little sister annoyance to deal with and then my internet crashed as I was uploading this! I think Ive got everything in it though, sorry if the ending is a bit sudden but I couldnt think of anything else and I wanted to start on the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Jareth rumbled with laughter. "You weren't meant to take me up on that." He looked into her eyes and kissed her, his lips lingering on hers for a moment. "I love you Sarah. I always have."

Sarah felt herself melt and would have dropped to the floor were she not held up by Jareth's arms around her. "I love you Jareth."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips found hers. It wasn't a soft kiss like before. This kiss held everything they had wanted to share with each other for the past 8 years. Jareth's lips burnt into Sarah's, his mouth widening to take in all of her. His tongue swept through her, slick and gliding. The kiss was fast and volatile. Stolen and hot. He knit his fingers in through hers, raising her arms over her head. She felt herself being backed against the wall, his body fully covering hers with their arms high and locked, her breasts thrust against his chest. Sarah had been fantasising about him, but nothing she conjured up in her mind had come close to this.

So she was shocked when Jareth pulled away. It was over just as quickly as it began. Jareth was staring past her and as she followed his gaze she started giggling to herself. Marianna was stood in the door they had just come out of moments earlier. Again she was trying and failing to stifle her laughter.

"Sarah, Toby wants you." She managed to say without bursting out in fits of laughter.

Sarah looked at Jareth quickly before unravelling herself from him and walking past Marianna.

"Go on, I know your dying to say something." Jareth said, smiling as he turned towards his sister.

"Well for one thing, just try to keep it PG, if that had been Toby and not me you would have had a lot of explaining to do I think." She laughed as she watched the wicked smirk cross her brothers face. "And secondly, please just tell me this is going to last, I don't want to be picking up the pieces again and don't even start denying that I did!"

Suddenly Jareth was serious. "Im not sure. I just want to take it slow for now, I rushed things last time, that's why it ended like it did."

"And the PG?" Marianna laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

It had worked and Jareth started laughing as he walked back into the castle. "Its not possible!"

--

Sarah was trying to listen to what Toby was saying, but her mind was wandering to the kiss. It had been so surprising yet she had expected it to happen sooner or later. Something about the intensity made her think that it was going to be impossible now - for both of them - for Sarah to go back to live with Amy. She wasn't sure yet if she even wanted to.

"Sarah? Sarah!" Toby nudged his sister and she was woken from her thoughts.

"What?" She said, trying to remember what he had been talking about.

"You weren't listening were you?" He said accusingly, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her.

"Well Im just a bit distracted." That had to be the biggest understatement of the year! "Tell me again."

"I want to see what London is like. Could we go? I think Jareth would like it too, he's from London isn't he?"

"No Toby, Jareth isn't from London." She wasn't about to explain it, she didn't even know how to explain it. "He just sounds like he is. Why are you asking this now?"

"Well you went to London didn't you? To be an actress?"

"Yeah, but I still don't see what your saying Tobes?"

"I want to go to London. You must have had somewhere to live there, unless you were a Hobo. I want to see where you lived."

Sarah felt a lump form in the throat and silence surrounded them both. She didn't want to think about the flat, it made her think about Carl. But she knew too well that until Toby got to see her flat he would keep asking, keep bringing up memories she'd rather forget.

Sarah ruffled Toby's hair affectionately "Umm…well ok. I'll se what we can do but I wont promise anything."

"Cool!" He bound down the corridor and Sarah heard a door slam. There were screams of laughter which made Sarah laugh too. He loved it so much here with the goblins, she felt she would never be able to tear him away from them. Not that she wanted to.

She turned to walk the corridor to her room and walked straight into Jareth. He smiled and leant down to press a kiss on her lips. "You just cant keep away from me Sarah." He chuckled sexily as he pulled away.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as his slid around her waist. "I just cant get enough. Theres something I want to talk to you about actually, something Tobes said to me. He wants to see my flat, back aboveground, and I was wondering, one if you wouldn't mind taking us there, and two if you would like to come stay. Im thinking it needs a bit of decorating doing, Toby will enjoy that, and it should be fun."

He thought about it for a moment. "So we'll get covered in paint, , rearrange everything, take lots of pictures to fill the space, and then cuddle up with a good film?" Sarah laughed at the thought of Jareth the Goblin King 'cuddling up' with anyone. Jareth just smiled his killer smile that turned her legs to jelly. "Sounds brilliant. When shall we go?

--****

Does anyone else hate little sisters?!

Jareth: God yes!!

Marianna: HEY!! -Punches Jareth in the arm with no effect-

Sarah: I don't have one.

NJEverlove: That's not fair!! Im gonna create an evil little sister just for you!

Jareth: Sucks for you Sarah!

Sarah: I'll suck…Never mind!!

Jareth: -Sexy Smirk!-

Thanks for reading today!! Thanks even more for reviewing!! You haven't done that yet? Well what are you waiting for?

Love you all!

xx


	19. Pink Rose

**Ok Jareth has been very out of character through this, not very Grrrr (Technical term of course!) so in this chapter he will be! I hope!**

**I have my laptop to myself for today!! Wow! So I might get a few chapters out to you all today!**

**Maybe…**

**Anyway, enjoy and R&R as usual pleeeeeease!**

**NJEverlove!**

**xx**

--

"Your taking him aboveground?" Amy said confused. Sarah had told her about their trip to attack her apartment with colour but Amy just couldn't understand it.

"Yes, I am." Sarah said simply. She was sat on the balcony in her room looking out over the Labyrinth watching Toby as he ran through it with the Goblins.

"But…why?"

"Ive told you a million times now, Toby wants to see London so we're gonna decorate my flat while we're there, you've seen it Amy, its too bare for me."

"So your planning on going back there then?!" Amy suddenly said angrily. Sarah jumped and looked at her friend.

"You cant ask me to give up my life aboveground just because you did Amy." Sarah said back. She rose from her seat on the balcony and walked into her room.

Amy followed. "Excuse me! You left your life because of London so you cant say anything like that to me!"

Sarah span round, her hair flinging in all directions. "I left my life because of you Amy!" She snapped. "I left because I thought you were dead, and I didn't want to go back and be asked about you. Everything I did, everywhere I went would have reminded of you and I couldn't cope. Moving away meant a fresh start. No one else knew me, I reinvented myself and tried to move on. Don't you dare blame that on me Amy! Don't you dare! That was you!"

She ran out of the room, down corridors and stairs, suddenly finding herself at the escher room. It was the perfect place, no one would see her crying. So she started running up the stairs, finding different places to sit where no one would find her. She kept moving higher, her curiosity getting the better of her, and before long there was only one set of stairs with a door at the top. She walked slowly up the stairs and opened the door, looking through it before she stepped through. It was dark, but there was a small light coming from the corner. She followed the light and found it was coming from a crack in another door. She pushed it open and walked out onto a flat area in the roof of the Castle. As she walked over to the wall at the edge and gasped as she looked over the side. She could see every point of the Labyrinth, every twist and turn, every dead end. Everyone and everything within the Labyrinth. It was truly a magical thing to see.

"And I thought only I knew about this place." Said a voice from the shadows. Sarah jumped back but relaxed when Jareth stepped towards her. "What's wrong my love? You look troubled."

"Just something Amy said. We had an argument and I got really mad at her, I said some pretty nasty things that I don't think I meant."

"We all have arguments, its natural. It'll be fine." He pulled her close and pressed a gently kiss on the top of her head.

Sarah smiled and pulled away. "You frightened the hell out of me before by the way. !" She said with a playful whine to her voice.

"Oh dear! I shall have to kiss you better!" He said playfully, grabbing hold of her and pulling him towards her.

"Nope, not gonna work this time." She pulled her arm free of his grip and slipped past him to the door, sticking her tongue out at him as she went through it back into the escher room. Jareth followed as she ran down the stairs, but stopped as she got closer to the edge.

"You remember when we were at Amy's." She said casually, looking over the edge at the stairs below her. "And I jumped. Why didn't I float like I did here when I came for Toby?"

Jareth quietly moved closer and took her hand in his. "Because my magic doesn't work properly there. I can do basic things, like transporting myself. But everything else is blocked." He pulled her back gently and looked at her. Her eyes seemed different. Lighter. "Sarah are you feeling ok?" He asked.

"Yes. Im feeling fine." She stopped and looked around her. "Where am I?"

"Sarah look at me." Jareth turned her around and noticed that again her eyes looked different. Instead of the usual chocolate brown that he loved so much, they were red. "Are you feeling ok?" He asked again, worriedly.

"Yes. Im feeling fine. Im feeling brilliant." She pulled her hand free from his and began walking towards the edge again. He tried to stop her, but her hand slipped straight through his.

"Sarah! Sarah listen to me, you have to stop!" He called to her, stepping in front of her. She walked past him, ignoring everything he was saying. He couldn't stop her.

As she took a step away from the edge she began to float slowly down into Jareth's arms. Jareth held her close and tried to think of what was happening to her. She struggled in his arms wanting to be free so he stood her in front of him, never letting go of her. She shook her head suddenly and fell towards him. He stopped her and brought her head up to look at him. Her eyes were back to normal, but he was still worried. "Sarah?"

"Yes?" She mumbled quietly, feeling very sleepy. She fell again as her knees buckled under her weight and Jareth caught her.

"Come on, you need to sleep." He whispered softly into her hair as he transported her to her room. He laid her gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her, kissed her and left the room. He was heading towards his study when Wyatt appeared in front of him. Since they were children there had always been a link between them, a way of getting out of trouble without being noticed. When other Fae were only able to call each other through saying their name, Jareth had always been able to call his brother by just thinking his name, and the same with Wyatt. It had got them out of many problems, and was about to again.

"I came as soon as I could. What's wrong?"

"Im not sure. Something is happening with Sarah."

"What do you mean?"

They had reached the study now, where they could talk with no one listening in. "I don't know what's happening. She said she had a fight with Amy and then…"

"When?" Wyatt interrupted, his face full of confusion and concern.

"Well it wasn't that long ago, she came to the terrace at the top of the castle and then she started acting strangely, and her eyes were red. She tried jumping from right at the top in the escher room and would have killed herself had I not stopped her. And then she was herself again and was sleepy."

"Red eyes?! Amy has been with me all day. Where is Sarah now?"

Jareth turned to look at his brother. "But then…?"

"Then something is happening. Where is Sarah!?"

"I took her to her room." Jareth said, already ready to transport himself there.

But Sarah was no where to be seen. In her place on the bed, was a single long stemmed pink rose.

--

****

I don't know where the pink rose stuff came from, it just sounded good! New character in the next chapter! R&R or you wont find out what happens! Well maybe you will, I like updating so yeah you probably will!!

Love you all!

xx


	20. Take Me Back!

**I hope this chapter is as good as the last one! Let me know!**

**I dont own The Labyrinth, or Sarah, or Jareth :( but I have my own Jareth so thats ok!!**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

Sarah roused from sleep and the first thing she noticed was the smell of flowers. Roses. That's not what her room smelt like normally. She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in her room. The room she was in was entirely pink, from the walls and carpets to the furniture and the bed sheets. It was horrible. Sarah hated pink.

There was a vase of bright pink roses in the corner and Sarah guessed that was where the smell was coming from. She walked over and the smell got stronger. Yep, definitely the flowers. Next to the flowers she saw a door leading to another room. Again, everything was pink. She walked past the dresses neatly hung up and grimaced. Every single one of them was pink, along with all the shoes.

She heard a door slam and jumped, looking towards the door to the room she was in. she could see someone's shadow, but nothing else. Grabbing a shoe, she headed towards the door slowly. When she turned to face the stranger, she gasped and dropped the shoe.

"Really Sarah, you don't think you could sneak up on me do you?" His silky voice was still the same, but it was impossible. He was dead.

"Carl?" Sarah gasped, her voice high and dry. She had to lean against the wall to stop herself from falling over. This wasn't real! It couldn't have been!

"Get dressed Sarah, and meet me for dinner." He left the room and Sarah was stunned into silence. She wasn't sure which was more shocking; the fact that he was here, that he had taken her from Jareth, or that he thought she would EVER wear pink. She left her same clothes on and left the room, trying to find her way out. It wasn't an easy task, as every time she turned a corner she ended up back at the room.

'Let me guess, I wont get anywhere unless I change into the pink nightmare?' She said to herself as she stomped into the room with all the dresses. She picked one at random, along with a pair of shoes and got changed. When she left the room this time, she ended up exactly where he wanted her to be, but exactly where she didn't want to be.

"Good girl." He said, making her sound like a pet. 'I suppose I am now?' He gestured for her to take a seat but she remained standing.

"Carl what's going on? You died! What the hell are you doing here? No, more importantly what the hell am I doing here?!" She shouted, not able to hold it any longer.

"You are here because I want you here, because you belong to me Sarah." Carl said, his voice calm as he began to eat.

"Ive had this discussion with Jareth before, I don't belong to anyone except myself! You don't own me! Your bloody dead!" She ran out of the room but it led her straight back into the dinning hall. "Fuck!" She tried a few more times, but each time with the same result.

"Correction my dear. As my wife, you do belong to me."

"Hold on. Your wife? We're not married."

Carl stood and walked over to Sarah. He placed his hand on her stomach as he spoke. "Sarah have you been feeling sick at all? And have you noticed anything strange about your time-of-month?" Sarah was silent so he carried on. "You are pregnant. With my child. So by Fae law you're my wife, end of."

She pushed him away. "Im not your wife, I didn't even know I was pregnant, I didn't even know you were Fae!"

"It doesn't matter if you knew or not, I will not have my child being raised by him!" He spat out the last word, like it made a sour taste in his mouth.

"Take me back!"

"Never. You will stay here and be my wife, and my Queen." He was walking back to his seat when Sarah pulled him round to look at her and slapped him across the face.

"I said, TAKE ME BACK!!"

Carls eyes flickered red as he grabbed hold of Sarah by the wrist. She screamed out in pain but he ignored her as he walked through corridors and up stairs, dragging her along the whole way. When they got to the room he was looking for her opened the door with a wave of his hand and threw Sarah down. The door slammed behind them and Sarah heard the click of a lock.

"You will stay here Sarah, and if I find out you have tried to leave I will find you, and you will be punished." Without another word he vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Sarah trapped and alone.

--

Amy was sat in the corner of the room with Marianna and Toby, trying to calm him down while Jareth and Wyatt were talking. She listened in on the conversation to try and find out what the plan was, but so many times she got distracted and had to fill in the gaps herself.

"There has to be some explanation to this." Wyatt said, although he couldn't think of any.

"Oh yeah, she just turned into a bloody flower!" Jareth raged. "If someone were here I should have picked up on it!"

"I thought I felt something." Marianna said from the corner. She had obviously been listening in too.

"What was it?" Jareth was by her side in a heartbeat.

"I don't know. I thought it was just Amy, it felt like her, but a little bit different. I thought it might have been a mood thing, you know what Im like for picking up feelings as well as people."

"Sarah said she had been arguing with Amy before she found me, and before she started acting strangely." Jareth mused, more to himself.

"But I was with Wyatt all day." From the blush on her face, Jareth knew he didn't want to know what they were doing.

"So they used Amy to get to Sarah. They want her for something. But what?"

--

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	21. She Is Mine!

**Sorry if its a bit short, little sister problems again!**

**I dont own The Labyrinth, or Sarah, or Jareth :( but I have my own Jareth so thats ok!!**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"There must be something they want from her. Has there been anything strange about her recently?" Wyatt asked as he paced the floor in front of his brother. Jareth was sat on his throne with his head I his hands, trying to think.

"Well not really. She hasn't been herself but I just thought she was getting used to the place."

"Sarah's sick." Toby shouted from the corner of the room.

"Is she?" Everyone suddenly said, the sounds filling the room.

"Yeah, she's been sick for a few weeks, that's why she hasn't been at breakfast."

Amy got up and joined Wyatt, turning herself so her back was to Jareth. "You don't think she's…?"

"But what would that have to do with anything?" Wyatt replied, knowing the end of the sentence.

She turned to look at Jareth quickly, and seeing the puzzled look on his face she turned back. "Do you think its Jareth's?"

"Well if its not Jareth's, if its someone else's then she's their wife, and we cant do a damn think about it!"

"Like hell I cant!"

"Amy, don't."

"Im going to get her back. No one can stop me, Im the most powerful person in the underground."

"Amy! Whoever took her has power beyond yours!" Jareth shouted. "Sarah's room has a block on it, only yours magic and mine can get through. Which with the fact that Marianna thought she felt you here means that someone with the same power as you or more took Sarah, so this has to be done carefully. We cant just rush in there and take her back, if we try, they might kill her!"

--

Sarah had been sat in the room for what seemed like hours, her wrist was throbbing, and so was her head.

The room was small, with a bed, a chair, a dressing table, and a tiny window. It was no way big enough for her to climb out of so that would be a wasted effort to escape. There was no way out until the door was opened, and then he would be there. She was well and truly trapped.

She led across the floor where she had been thrown and tried to think of what she could do to get away once she was out of the room. Closing her eyes she started to wish she was back in her room in Jareth's castle.

"I wish the Goblins would come and take me back right now!" Tears formed and spilled down her cheeks, and she felt a strange sensation move through her arms. She opened her eyes and looked around her, shocked.

She was in her room in Jareth's castle. Reaching out, she touched the soft material of her bed and found it to be real. More tears spilled down her cheeks but she smiled and tried to pull herself up, wincing as pain shot through her arm. Looking around her, she tried to see if everything else was real. Maybe it was just her imagination. Or maybe he wanted her to see this room, to calm her down. She tested the door and found it was open, it wasn't locked. She laughed and ran down the corridor as fast as she could, which to be honest wasn't very fast at all, but she still carried on.

--

"Sarah?" Marianna muttered from the corner of the room. "It's Sarah! I think she's back!"

"Are you sure?" Wyatt said quickly, grabbing his sisters hands in his. "Theres nothing different at all?"

"No, it's her, it's Sarah!" Marianna exclaimed. Jareth was silent through his, watching his sister closely. Suddenly he jumped back to life and headed towards the door. As he reached to open it, it burst open and there stood in front of him with a tear stained face was Sarah. She lunged straight for Jareth, wrapping her arms around him, not caring as her sore arm screamed at her in protest. Amy came rushing over with everyone else to see if she was ok.

"What happened? Where did you go? Are you ok?" Amy rushed.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was there trying to think of how to get out, and wishing I was back here. And then I was here." Sarah said weakly, trying to pick up Toby but falling to the floor as she did. She twisted in agony, feeing like her stomach was being torn in two.

"Sarah?!" Toby exclaimed wrapping his arms around her to try and comfort her.

"Sarah what is it?!" Amy was next to her, trying to make her sit up so she could look at her.

Sarah just flipped over onto her stomach, screaming into the floor. "Please, just stop it! I'll come back! Just stop it!"

"Sarah what's going on? Who are you talking to?" Jareth asked as he tried to help her. The pain had stopped so Sarah knew that she would be taken back soon. She held onto Jareth, crying onto his shoulder as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"I don't want to go." She cried. "I want to stay here with you!"

Jareth wrapped his arms around her protectively and stood up, cradling her in his arms. "Your not going anywhere Sarah."

"Yes she is." Everyone turned to see a tall figure standing at the end of the room. "I'll be taking her back with me."

"Leave her alone!" Amy shouted as she moved towards him but Wyatt stopped her. "Your not taking her anywhere, she belongs here with Jareth!"

"How wrong you are. She belongs to me, with me, forever." He advanced towards Jareth and Sarah as Jareth backed away. "You really think you can stop me Jareth? She holds my heir, she is my wife, she is mine!"

--

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	22. I Wont Let You Down

**This might be the last chapter of this story, Im not sure yet, Ive left it so it could be a good ending, but it also leaves it for me to continue if you dont think it should end there, or if you just want more! I have some ideas if you want more so let me know!**

**I had to add a twist to this chapter, make things more interesting for you to read, so keep reading! Pleeease!!**

**I dont own The Labyrinth, or Sarah, or Jareth :( but I have my own Jareth so thats ok!!**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"If you know so much about this baby," Sarah mumbled, lifting her head from Jareth's shoulder. "Tell me when its due?" She shimmied from Jareth touch and walked towards Carl, careful not to get too close.

"In just over 6 months." Carl said plainly, the expression on his face showing that the question was too easy.

Sarah was concentrating, trying to think back 3 months. She laughed and looked back up at Carl. "Its not yours!" She exclaimed, laughing more. His face remained blank so she walked around him, knowing he could do nothing to her now. "This baby isn't yours. I knew you were playing around but I bet you didn't know I was, did you? Cos Im just so innocent and precious? You disgust me!" She took a step back as she spoke. He had no way to control her now, but he could still hurt her and the ones she loved.

"You little wench! How dare you!" He raised his hand to strike her but Jareth stepped in front of her.

"You would dare strike a woman?!" He half shouted, grabbing hold of Carls arm.

"I would strike a whore yes!"

Jareth had been trying to restrain himself but this remark crossed the line. Sarah was not a whore. He swung his free hand around and hit Carl in the middle of his face, knocking him backwards out of Jareth's grip. He let go and let Carl fall to the floor, not bothering at the loud crack that echoes through the room. If he was hurt it would make up for the hurt be put them all through. Amy shook herself away from Wyatt and ran to Sarah.

"Ames, as much as I do love you, I love breathing too." Sarah muttered in a strangled voice. Amy loosened her grip but still didn't let go. She pulled back after a few minutes and looked down at Sarah's stomach.

"So…if its not Carl's?" She looked up at Jareth but Sarah simply shook her head.

"Remember Jack, from school?"

"Hot Jack? Or lame Jack?"

"Hot Jack." Amy's eyes widened as Sarah continued. "There was a school reunion. We all got veeeery drunk!"

"So its Jacks?" Amy asked.

"I think so, there's no one else."

"Its mine." Jareth said, sounding surprised. Everyone looked to him, their faces full of confusion, Sarah the most.

"But…how is that possible, I didn't see you 3 months ago?"

"You did." Sarah still looked confused so Jareth continued. "It was that night, after your reunion. That wasn't Jack Sarah. He attacked you, and you called on me. I came…"

"In more ways than one apparently." Wyatt muttered under his breath. Jareth heard and turned to look at his brother before continuing.

"I came and I stopped him. You were a wreck and I was trying to make you feel better. I may be a gentleman Sarah, but there is only so much temptation a man can put up with. I guess things got out of hand."

Sarah was still confused. "But I would remember that?"

"I didn't think you would want to, so I erased it from your memory."

"So hang on…" Amy interrupted, moving between the two as the got closer. "The baby is Jareth's?"

"Im not sure."

"Wyatt moved between them this time, putting his hand first on Sarah's stomach then on Jareth's chest. He smiled and gestured for Amy to do the same, even though she didn't know what she was doing.

"Same heartbeat?" She looked at Wyatt to see if she was right. He just smiled and looked at Sarah.

"So it is Jareth's?" Amy took Sarah's hands and put them where hers and Wyatt's had been. Sarah felt it for herself. "Same heartbeat." She looked up at Jareth, took his hands and smiled as he felt the heartbeats for himself.

"I wanna feel it!" Toby said, bounding over to them all and putting his hand on Sarah's stomach. "Is that my little brother?"

Sarah wanted to tell him it wasn't, but everything would seem to complicated for him, he was still just like a little child himself. Sarah was the person who looked after him now. Sarah had taken him away from Hell and brought him to Heaven. To him, Sarah was his Mum. "Well it might be a girl. Which would you prefer, brother or sister?"

"Brother, sisters smell!"

Sarah laughed and was about to say something back about brothers but stopped herself. She wasn't his sister. She had to remember that.

"What should we do with him?" Wyatt looked down at the unconscious body of Carl, his face etched with disgust.

"Im not sure yet." Jareth said calmly as he wrapped his arms around Sarah. "But I'll think of something he deserves."

"I think Sarah should get some rest now." Marianna said, taking Sarah's hand and leading her to the door. Jareth and Wyatt didn't question her. They knew she needed to talk with Sarah, to tell her the significance of everything that had just happened. "Amy, will you take Toby to bed please, its pretty late. He'll want a story too, thanks babes." They left the room and started walking along a corridor. Sarah was confused. It wasn't the way to her room.

"Marianna? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." They turned a corner and were met by two huge, carved doors. Sarah just looked in awe, wondering how she had never seen this before. "No one can find it." Marianna said, reading her thoughts. "It can only be found by a family member, and only when the time is right." She turned and opened the doors by whispering a Fae incantation, then walked through with Sarah closely following.

"Wow!" Was all that Sarah could say. The room was amazing. The walls were white and glittered, which really didn't surprise her, and the paintings that hung off the walls were beautiful.

"Every Queen in the family has a picture in here. I guess its like our hall of fame for them all. I come here to reflect sometimes, and talk to my mother, Katrina" She pointed to a painting of a beautiful woman with brilliant white hair like Jareth's, and was shocked to see just how much he looked like her.

"She talks to you from the painting?" Sarah's question remained unanswered as they continued around the room. Marianna walked along the room, past other paintings and told Sarah who they were. Sarah just followed and listened closely.

The last canvason the wall was black. Sarah could tell it was the most recent because the frame was brighter than the rest. Below the picture was a standing stone with an Owl in mid flight carved into the top. "Place your hand on there." Marianna told Sarah.

Sarah looked from the rock to Marianna, and to the paintings around the room. All had a similar standing stone below them, with a crystal on the top. "Why?"

"Just do it, you'll see why." Sarah hesitated to Marianna continued. "Sarah, do you really think I would do anything to harm you? I don't really want to, and Jareth would kill me if I did. Just touch the Owl, nothing bad will happen."

Sarah did as she was told, placing first just her fingertips onto the carving, then her whole hand. She felt it warm beneath her touch, which she found odd as it was stone. A strange sensation washed through her and she closed her eyes. "Marianna?"

"Its ok Sarah, it'll be over in a few seconds."

Marianna was right. Before Sarah could reply, the strange sensation had stopped, and the stone returned to the cold state it should be in.

"Open your eyes Sarah."

"I don't want to."

"But its wonderful."

Slowly, Sarah edged open one eye, then the other. She was still in the same place, with Marianna by her side grinning like a Cheshire cat. She grabbed hold of Sarah's left hand and held it up to her.

"What the…?" There on her ring finger, was a silver ring. It had a white diamond in the middle, a very rare kind, and then smaller blue diamonds round that.

"Look up Sarah."

She did, and what she saw made her smile. The canvas that had been empty before, now had a painting of her in a long flowing white gown.

"You're the Queen Sarah. Jareth's Queen." Marianna walked over to the middle of the room where there were two large comfy looking chairs. She sat in one as Sarah sat in the other, almost sinking into the softness. "I just wanted to say, please look after him."

"He can look after himself cant he? Hell he looks after me most of the time!" Sarah laughed, but noticing Marianna's serious face she stopped.

"Yes, but I don't mean like that. When you left, it hit him pretty bad, he couldn't understand why you left and he didn't want to think about it. He blocked himself off from everyone around him, and that left him open for anything to take control. He looses control easily now, so I need to know you'll be there to help him through it?"

"Of course I will. Marianna you don't need to worry, I know your just being a good sister and looking out for him." Sarah laughed inwardly. Wasn't it usually the brother looking out for the sister? "But you have no need to worry. I love Jareth, and I'll do everything I can to keep him the way he is, even though he is a pain in the ass sometimes."

Marianna laughed, breaking her seriousness for the first time since they had been in the room.

"I have something to ask though. I know by Fea law Im already Jareth's wife, but is there not a ceremony or anything? Weddings are usually a big deal aboveground, its kind of strange for me not to have something like that."

"There can be, but a lot of times when a Fea gets pregnant they don't want to be married. There is no choice in the matter so people tend to just carry on. I know this isn't that sort of situation thought, or you wouldn't have got the ring."

Sarah lifted her hand to admire her new ring.

"Its been in the family for as long as I can remember, worn by every Queen so Im told. That's how I knew that this was right. If you didn't love Jareth, nothing would have happened."

Sarah smiled and tried to resist the urge to yawn. She was so tired!

"Come on sleepy head, lets get you to bed before I have to drag you there." They both laughed as Marianna stood to leave the room. She was a few steps away from Sarah, so didn't notice when Sarah stopped and looked up at the picture of Katrina.

"I wont let you down." She whispered before leaving the room. Katrina simply smiled down at the young woman, the new queen, his sons true love.

--

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	23. CHRISTMAS MESSAGE!

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!!!

Hope you all have a really good Christmas!!

And if I dont get a chance to get on here...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

XD

MissNickyTwilight!

xxx


End file.
